


Freak Like Me

by 1163



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1163/pseuds/1163
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is complicated as Hellboy is about to find out, John has a few secrets he's not willing to share but Red can't seem to leave the matter alone. Altering Genetics, Demon clubs and smut later on. M/M Hellboy/John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is almost a cross over I’m using some of the ideas from Dark angel which are genetically engineered soldiers that escaped.  
http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0204993/  
I make no money off this story  
I hope you enjoy

\- - - - BPRD - - - - - -

John sighed rubbing the back of his neck as he pushed the truck load of food along on the kart.

He hadn’t wanted to be the nanny; he had got into the BPRD because he knew it was the best place to hide from Manticore. It was easy, he was already trained more than any fully fledged FBI, all he had to do was create fake credentials and he was in, it was only when professor broom picked him that he felt his gut clench in unease, there was something about the man; as if he knew by one look at him exactly what he was and it unnerved him.

Professor Broom had walked a room with the new recruits and his gaze had immediately locked on John and he had smiled.

He’d known.

He initially thought he might have been caught out by being too fast for the Sammuel to catch him or being hit by the car and not getting his arm broken but they were too busy to notice. He even considered Blue having caught on but he was too well trained in mentally shielding himself, using fake memories and pushing them to the forefront of his mind. John wasn’t sure how he knew or why he hadn’t thrown him to the wolves, but he was grateful he hadn’t and thankful for a new start.

That secret died with him.

He got to the huge metal volt that reminded him too much of a cell he used to be locked in, and knocked, waiting for the big red lug to open the door.

“Morning squirt” Hellboy yawned, easily throwing the door open to get his breakfast; his tail swaying.

John tried not to blush at seeing Red in his boxers, he cursed to himself as his imagination betrayed him, it was the same every morning John would take red his food and Red would open the vault, and every time red would only be wearing boxers despite Reds trousers being strewn by the bed and John would blush every time.

“Morning Red” he pushed the kart in “got you usual fry up, pancakes and syrup”

Hellboy dropped back on his bed his biceps flexed as he grabbed a hand full of bacon. Reds stone hand resting behind his head as he lazily watched some cartoon on the TV.  
“Sit down Scout” Red mumbled around his bacon, his gaze not leaving the TV.

“I can’t I’ve got more forms to fill out for Mannings” John moved around the cart to make for the exit only to have reds tail pull him back by his jeans pocket.

“Aww come on take a break, eat something you’re looking a tad on the skinny side Myers” Red frowned turning his full attention on the agent watching John scowl.

“I would have a brake if you didn’t keep getting seen” John’s eyebrow rose as he smirked at the red slob.

“Ahhhh come on Squirt, scrooge can wait for his damn paper work!” Reds tail moved more firmly round him and yanked him onto the bed landing perfectly in Reds lap, John blushed such a bright red he put Hellboy to shame yet all Hellboy did was chuckle. It had taken John a lot of struggling and pleading to get loose not to mention the promise of baby ruths and a sleep over.

It had been like this for a while, Red would kind of flirt with him and John would blush and take it as a joke just Hellboy’s usual banter and every time Liz would come back they’d avoid each other and inevitably Liz would blow up in Reds face an leave for yet another ‘new life’ it was always the same, an that’s what stopped John from getting to close, he knew he was expendable, not that he wasn’t used to it by now…

John sighed as he carried on down the corridor; he was in need of some strong coffee if he was going to get through today.

\- - - - BPRD - - - - - -

It had been a long ass day of paperwork, with lots of coffee and even more demands from manning as he ranted and raved about Hellboy being in the press, continuously throwing articles at him and blurred photos, John had to hold back a grin as he spotted a particular picture with Red saluting the media.  
He eventually got free of Mannings and decided he needed to get out of the BRPD, he had spent too much time there recently. Getting changed into a pair of dark jeans, combat boots and blue t-shirt, John smiled at his appearance and pulled on his leather jacket. This was him behind the suit that no one knew, no one asked in the BRPD everyone kept to themselves, another perk of the job, and he liked it that way.

John headed towards his usual bar hat was located in a downstairs alley that lead to a bar commonly known as a demon bar, he a smiled at the vampire that opened the door for him.

“Haven’t seen you around here in a while John” the vampire let out a soft purr.

“Sorry James I’ve been kept caged up lately” he walked deeper into the club not noticing the scowling amber eyes focused on him as he disappeared deeper into the club.

\- - - - In the Bar - - - - - -

John had ordered his usual jack daniels and lemonade, it was an odd mix but it tasted nice, he had learnt it off an old friend at a party when there wasn’t much to drink, and it had stuck with him.

Sitting in a specific corner so he could see the whole room and had a choice of escapes he sat in the plushy chair sipping his drink, even off work he couldn’t fully relax.  
“Hey beautiful” he saw the fangs before anything else. Zack was a usual here too, his amber eyes and blond shaggy hair made him attractive with a tall fairy muscular build. He was a concubine his wings gave him away more than anything. Despite what he was Zack was a lovely guy and they were good friends. They would joke around and talk about men and john felt himself relax a little.

He listened as Zack began talking about a demon that had piercings in some “unusual” places. John had to admit he preferred demons to normal men. They could hold their own and john didn’t feel like he would break them. He grinned as Zack continued to talk animatedly with hand gestures so crude it would make anyone else blush.

“Hey John mind if I ask something personal”

“Depends what you’re asking” John took another sip.

“Well your human right, you don’t really fit in here…not that I’m grateful you are here...but why here of all places?”

“I don’t fit in anywhere but this place kinda works for me” John smiled over the top of his glass taking a gulp “It’s funny, demons are far more accepting of outsiders than human, I’ve always wondered why”

“It’s simple, despite us being tougher than humans were a minority we will take all the help we can get” Zack chuckled “Come on old timer your brooding, let’s get some shots clearly your thinking too much” Zack tilted Johns glass making him down it.  
John grimaced as his throat burned

“Wuss” 

“Says the guy drinking cocktails” John raised an eyebrow.

“I like more flavour to my poison thank you” Zack tilted his head up proudly flashing his wings.

“Oh is that a challenge?”

“You can’t hold your own against me”

John slammed his hands down on the table grabbing the bartender’s attention, the mass of tentacles turned to him or at least John assumed he turned to him  
“four fire bombs, two snake bites and two …you know what surprise me” the demons tentacles got to work brushing against all the vials and bottles, shaking and mixing he placed all the shots in a row and set fire to the fire bombs, Zack looked impressed battering his eyelashes at the bartender as John handed over the money.  
“Ready when you are” clinking the first firebomb they both downed it with a grimace and laugh the others shortly followed.

“Right, my turn” Zack ordered the next round, continuing until Zack was holding onto the bar for support; John chuckled at the drunken demon.

“How is it...that we drank the same amount yet you don’t seem...affected?”

“Maybe I just hold my liquor better” John chuckled, gripping Zack he pulled one arm over his shoulder to keep him steady.

“Let’s get you back to your place shall we”

Zack just nodded slumped on his shoulder. Pulling Zack up steadier against him they made their way out of the club. Having had similar nights like this John already knew the route to the demons lair well more like a gay man pad, john chuckled to himself, Zack lived above an old opera house, the top floors were cordoned off due to lack of money for refurbishment but Zack had made the place a comfy little home.

Edging in through the side doors they made it upstairs unseen and ducked beneath boarded up doors and up more spiraling stairs to a beautiful old Victorian style room. Gently lying Zack onto the bed he chuckled as the demon curled around a pillow.

“Not all of you guys are so bad” John couldn’t help but think about Hellboy, speaking of which, two golden eyes were staring in through the window from over the street.  
John’s eyes widened running to the window but saw nothing outside, swallowing a large gulp, that couldn’t be his imagination. He shook his head opening the window and climbing onto the room, it was hard to maneuvered in jeans but John was used to doing this. Shuffling along the guttering John planned his way out, taking a run up and leaping off the side of the building, rolling just before he hit the next roof. John maneuvered out of the roll into another run, repeating the same action until he was close to the BPRD, calming his nerves; he had to know for sure if what he had seen was true.

\- - - - BPRD - - - - - -

Getting back in when he was slightly intoxicated had been the easy part as the other guards put it down to John finally relaxing, a lot of problems could be solved with alcohol apparently, John shook his head heading down towards reds quarters.  
He had marched all the way down there and now he didn’t know what to say to Hellboy, the words wouldn’t come out, he sighed running his hands through his hair. He took a big breath maybe he hadn’t seen those disappointed golden eyes, he froze as his ears picked up the sound of the vault door opening and one large red hand pulled him into the room, shutting the vault door behind them. He found himself staring at Reds large muscly back, remaining quiet as Reds muscles moved and he twisted round to face him.  
Reds golden eyes burrowed into johns chocolate ones, searching for an answer, the uncomfortable stretch of silence was too much for John and he looked away.  
“I know what you saw Red, just ask the question you want to ask”

“Really?! A demon bar?” Red frowned, his hands fisting in anger.

“Yes a demon bar why is that so bad?”

“They could of hurt you your just a human! You don’t belong there! And who was thy guy you left with?”

“What are you my mother stalking me” John was starting to get angry, who was Hellboy to question his every move or who he could or couldn’t see. “I hold my own just fine, if I don’t belong there then where do I belong Red?”

“HERE! He’s a concubine you shouldn’t be around him!” Hellboy’s eyes narrowed at the thought of John and that demon together, what he had seen had been enough proof.

“Now you’re telling me who I can be with!”

“I care about you…”

“No you don’t…you care about me when Liz isn’t here and when she comes back you don’t notice me at all!” John locked eyes with Reds shocked gaze “And for your information Zack is a friend, who listens to me when this” John gestured to the whole of the BPRD “Gets too much” John made for the exit and Hellboy went to grab him by the arm.  
“Just don’t Red” such a simple whisper could stop the demon in his tracks and Red went from angry to guilty in a matter of seconds, watching his liaison open the vaults and slink through. It was true he put all his focus on Liz when she came back, but overtime he thought they would make it work and his confusing feelings about Boy Scout made everything so much harder to process. 

Red sat on the bed, the cats scattering, resting his head in his hands, his fingers touching his horns, he remembered Johns face when he had walked in the sight of awe and curiosity but not fear or disgust unlike Liz who had avoided him for months when first meeting him. John would make excuses for him when he broke out cos he understood the need for freedom and they would go together, Liz would think about herself and leave him to rot in a prison so she could see the world and pretend to be normal. Where John wanted to throw his lot in with the freaks, Red sighed at the realization, how was he going to make it up to squirt?

\- - - - Thank you for reading - - - - - -

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you are enjoying reading this story =]

\- - - BRPD - - -

John was fuming storming through the BRPD he needed to go and do some training, heading to the arena. John changed in to jogging pants, trainers and a loose top before he picked out a tread mill. Warming up with a fast walk and then up to a jog with a steeper incline steadily increasing until he was sprinting.

\- - - Flash back - - -

John was hooked up to a treadmill a breathing apparatus strapped over his mouth to monitor his eight year old body, john struggled to keep up as the speed was increased again, his breaths turned into gasps as the soldier screamed at him not to be weak, his spit flying.

\- - - Back to present day - - - - -

John panted sweat clung to his top, he slowed down on the treadmill until it came to a stop; it made him smile knowing that he could stop when he wanted to.  
Jumping off he looked around as the gym had slowly begun to fill up, he made his way to the swimming pool; thankfully it was deserted. Changing out of his damp clothes and into his swimming trunks John made sure to use the shower before jumping in. John let the water wash over him, relaxing, as he swam under water to one end of the pool flipping over in the water he kicked off the side of the pool with his feet and continued to swim under water hitting the start of the pool he repeated the process before coming up for air. He swam to the side of the pool resting his arms on the cold tiles he lent his head on his arms.

His thoughts drifted back to red and his feelings for the red man, they went all that different really. Red was a demon born into this world and he was a mutant created and forced into this life, compared to the ‘normal’ they were both classed as freaks, both trying to escape what was expected of them.

But he didn’t know how they would react, he couldn’t just say ‘hey red I’m a genetically revved up male created by Manticore’ he somehow didn’t think that would go down too well

Sighing John leaned back into the water.

\- - - -BRPD - - - -  
“Hey Blue have you seen John?” 

“Can you turn the pages for me?” Blue looped round in his tank eating a rotten egg as red rolled his eyes and turned the pages for him. 

“All this technology and they can’t come up with something to turn the pages of your books for you” red chuckled despite himself.

“Sometimes the easiest stuff is the more tranquil stuff, such a simple action” blues gills flared “And I have not seen John but I believe last I heard he was training but manning’s is calling a meeting in five minutes so I’m sure he will be there Red”

Red slouched in one of the chairs Professor Broom had especially made for him and rubbed the back of his neck with his stone hand, it did little to relax him.

“Just leave him to calm down a bit Red and then tell him how you feel”

“Must you always do that?”

“I’m not reading you Red, it’s easy to see, even some of the agents have noticed your reactions to each other” Abe took a moment to look at Hellboy “Especially the last time Liz came back and you avoided John, he trained the new recruits into the ground” he watched Reds shoulders slump and heave a sigh.

“Man I screwed up! … So what do I do Abe? How do I make it up to him?”

“You talk to him, it’s pretty obvious Hellboy” Abe focused his attention back on his books.

“Yeah yeah smart ass”

His belt took the time to bleep with a red light signalling Manning’s meeting. Simultaneously Blues beacon went off and in another room so did Johns.

\- - - BPRD - - - 

John sighed at the stretch and heaved himself out of the water, thoroughly relaxed until the piece of plastic woke him to the harsh reality of where he was. Padding into the changing room he toweled off, being careful to dry his hair so his barcode didn’t show, his half wet hair covered the mark well, dressing in his usual suit and tie John made his way towards Manning’s office, a sense of dread curled in his gut and tightened the closer he got to the office, ignoring the feeling he put it down to having to face Hellboy.  
Pushing open the heavy door his stomach dropped but he kept his face neutral There stood next to manning was the man who hard tortured/trained him, he sat down quietly in his chair keeping full eye contact with the man, his tall stature and harsh blue eyes bored straight back into his own chocolate brown John felt sick and his mind was screaming at him to run, he saw Blue in the corned frown obviously picking up on the emotion, John focused his train of thought detaching himself from his emotions. Red sat guiltily in his usual chair, his gaze flicking up at John opening his mouth then shutting it quickly, averting his gaze to the front.

The man next to Manning’s was clean shaven his silver and white hair cut short. His clothing was smart but easy to move in with black trousers and crisp white shirt with a relaxed coat.

“My name is Lydecker I have called on your department with an outbreak that unfortunately my team has been unable to contain, over the years we have been unable to track down the individuals. I have been given permission to release classified information in order to solve the problem at hand.” He paced back and forth eyeing each individual, his focus falling more specifically on Hellboy and Abe.

“We altered human, animal and demon DNA to produce soldiers that would better our country and reduce casualties to our men. In the year of 1998, eleven escaped and have been living with the human population we would like your help in tracking them down, such is your assignment” he brought up a number of images of the children soldiers, John cringed as he saw his image go by, clenching his hands under the table.

“You trained children into soldiers?” One of the agents piped up.

“It is necessary, think of how many of your fellow men could be saved if they could be replaced with theses ‘children’ that are faster, stronger, can problem solve in a fraction of the time it takes one of your agents, think of how many civilians you could save”

John watched Reds Brow crease “And what happens when we catch them?”

“They will be debriefed and sorted accordingly either terminated or brought back into the program, these are not people gentlemen they are tools for our use.” Lydecker stated as a matter of fact.

Manning’s stood “Mr Lydecker that is not what we discussed, we will debrief them and decide whether they are a threat. As you know we are not working FOR you but WITH you” Manning’s face took on its usual glare taking on a red hue as his buttons were pushed.

“With all respect Director, they are our property”

“Which you lost, could not track down and require our assistance in locating” Manning’s turned from the angry and startled man “Abe will be able to identify some of them through mental telekinesis“ Manning’s gave Abe a nod “The others will be more tricky, they all have barcodes on the back of their neck which will hard to get close enough to identify, we do however have heat sensitive goggles as their temperature is above an average humans and failing that they need tryptophan to prevent seizures as they have a lack of serotonin” Manning’s studied the agents “I want research into sales of the tablets, search databases for tattoo removal sand identifying marks. Mr Myers I what your team to have a stake out using the heat goggles, you will all check back with me in 24 hours. Dismissed”

Lydecker glared at the back of Manning’s head clenching and unclenching his jaw “I want copies of all the information found”

“You will get the information when we get it and until then Mr Lydecker I would appreciate you leaving, your presence is disruptive to the Beuro's progression. They will show you the way out” Manning’s gestured to agents standing next to the door.

“You’re a very proud man Director…that will get you killed one day” he smiled turning down the corridor flanked by his two well-armed officers following the Beuro’s two agent. Manning’s sighed, rubbing a hand over his face he made his way back to his office.

\- - - BRPD - - - 

John was one of the first agents out of the door; his feet carried him to his quarters before he even knew where he was going. Opening and closing the door quickly he leaned back against the door, his shoulders sagging his head hitting the door as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes ghosting down to stare at his shaking hands.

Moving slowly John dragged himself off to his on suite sitting on the tiled floor, opening a carefully concealed tile from the floor he took out a bottle of pills, shaking two out onto his palm he chucked them back into his mouth swallowing them dry. He carefully put the bottle back and pushed the tile firmly back into place, his body shook as his mind recapped the events of the escape, remembering the cuts, the bruises, his bloodied feet and how cold he was out in the winter snow. He didn’t know who else had managed to survive the brake out but now he knew, eleven of them had made it and now he was being sent on a mission to bring them in.

John rested his head on his knees wrapping his arms around his legs, he remembered braking into a house to get clothes to stay warm, his training demanded he kept moving unless in dire need and he was in dire need!

\- - - Flash back - - -

He couldn’t find any clothes but he did find a cupboard opening it to find bread he ate as much as he could. In his state he didn’t notice that a woman had followed his bloody foot prints until she saw him in the kitchen, John went to dart for the door.  
“Wait, please” the woman kneeled down towards him “Let me help”

“They can’t know I’m here”

“I won’t tell anyone … just let me help” she smiled stretching out her hand for him to take; John eyed her before cautiously moving forward.

\- - - Back to present day - - - - -

BAM! BAM! BAM! 

“Hey boy scout you in there?” Hellboy’s voice bellowed from the other side.

John scrambled up wiping the tears that he hadn’t realised had slipped down his cheeks “Just give me a sec” John shouted back, checking his face in the mirror so there was no sign that he had been crying.

John flung open the door to reveal one guilty looking Hellboy, John quickly remembered why he was still angry at the big lug, John crossed his arms and waited. 

Red’s tail swung low behind him and he coughed awkwardly rubbing his flesh hand at the back of his neck. “Can I come in scout?”

John opened the door wider and stood aside, watching Red duck under the door frame to squeeze in, looking around before he turned round to focus on John who had shut the door and was once again leaning against it but this time with a frown.

“I thought you would be at your laptop” Red continued awkwardly as Johns frown deepened and Red started to pace “Look I’m not good at this…I know I’ve fucked up, I get that and I’m sorry” Red shuffled his feet “I want another chance…I don’t know how to make it up to you…” Red gulped looking up at John, John smiled shyly back. Taking a chance at the glimmer of hope Hellboy pulled a Baby Ruth out of his pocket holding it out for John to take, John chuckled ‘can’t even stay mad at him’ he took the Baby Ruth playing with the corners of the packaging.

“Would you…would you go for coffee with me? You know… to start making it up to you?” Red looked away.

“Wait…are you asking me out?” John looked up suddenly nervous.

“If you don’t want to…” Red tried to retract his words.

“No, no id like that” John smiled up at Red, if he hadn’t known better he would have been sure the grate red lug was blushing.

“So yeah…so why did you run off so fast after the briefing?”

“To be honest what they did to those kids…makes my skin crawl I couldn’t wait to be out of there” John covered easily.

“Well you missed quite a show” John raised an eyebrow in question as Hellboy grinned “Manning’s practically screamed at the old crony, I don’t think he’s going to hand those kid soldiers over to him even if we do find e’m” 

John felt his mind relax just slightly, maybe he had a chance after all. It had been one hell of a weird day with a lot of mixed emotions. He chuckled “I was hoping for something like that, but on a different note let’s go get some dinner, I don’t think this Baby Ruth will fill me up”

“You’re singing my song Scout” Red grinned following John out the door, eyes fixed on Johns behind.

\- - - - - - I hope you liked it - - - - - - 

on to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

\- - - Enjoy - - - 

The train swayed at the fast speed it was being forced to go, John could hear every turn of the wheel as it clacked over the metal rail road that held it in place, tilting his head to the side and slowly opening his eyes he could see through the meal bars and out the window watching the water crash against it as the weather copied his mood, the weather was so bad it was hard to see through never mind to be out in, he saw people getting pushed and pulled by the force of the weather, he would rather be out there than in here. He tested the metal that surrounded his hands feeling them bite into his skin at the small movement, his wounds re opening and John’s eyes shut, how did he end up back here …

\- - - - - The start of that day - - - - - -  
The mission to track down X5’s was next to impossible the fact that eleven individuals could be spread across the world doubled up with the fact they were trained to be inconspicuous made their task next to impossible.

So here he was camped up on a roof top in the middle of the night with Hellboy using heat sensitive goggles on passers-by. The area was pitch black accept for the few dim streetlights, but even without the light John could see every detail of his surroundings. They were sat on the edge of a building, feet dangling over the edge heat sensitive goggles strapped to his head and a slightly cold coffee in his hand, sipping on the coffee, Johns eye sight focused in on one of the agents heat signatures sitting on a distant building, what was distracting him was the huge lug next to him who was munching on cookies and slurping coffee, but the sound coming from Hellboy wasn’t the problem, it was Red's tail that would flick over his leg and half tickle half rub itself on his thigh. Hellboy had been doing it more since there date roughly two months ago, the small touches and caresses that sometimes Red didn’t realize he was doing, usually Red’s tail would curl around his leg as if to prove he was still there. Now the wayward tail had become far more ambitious and John would swat it away only to see Red looking guilty, funny how he could be so forward in one respect yet when it came to kissing him Red was too nervous.   
John sighed.

“Hey Scout after staring into the dark for a little while longer … do you want to watch some movies at mine?” He nudged him with his shoulder. John thought for a second before setting his coffee down and pulling the goggles off setting them beside himself.

“Red have you ever kissed anyone?” John had asked the question because he was genuinely curious, it had been two months since their first date and Hellboy hadn’t tried to kiss him once. Red would make some awkward excuse or simply disappear and pretend the next day that nothing was out of the ordinary, it was pissing John off.

Red spluttered around the cookie in his mouth, coughing a little, gesturing towards his mouth full of cookie, he took his time slowly chewing it and thinking over an answer, awkwardly swallowing the last piece and sipping the last of his cold coffee in dead silence as John waited for his reply.

“Why are you asking?” he seemed more sombre and serious as he chucked the small polythene coup off the building at a passer-by.

“Just answer the question” John offered a reassuring smile.

“No John, I’ve never kissed someone, who would want to kiss this?” Hellboy waved a hand in front of his red face and John frowned as he looked away.

John shuffled sideways until he was fully facing Hellboy reaching out he ran his hands through Red’s side burns giving a gentle tug to get him to turn and face him, amber eyes met brown.

“I have wanted to for a while, because of all of this” John pulled one hand away and gestured to all of Hellboy before placing both hands in his lap “I thought you were having doubts”

Red lifted his stone hand and rested it gently against Johns back while his flesh hand tilted John’s head up, Red’s hot lips connected with John’s own, John eyelids fluttered closed as tingles ran up and down his spine. Red pulled away, the gentle kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for them both to want more, Red smiled resting his forehead against John’s. John’s face pushed up forcing their mouths back together, Red groaned at the feel of John’s mouth moving against his, he copied the action, his fingers tangling in John’s hair to deepen the kiss further, Red ran his tongue over John’s lip before nipping it pulling the tasty morsel into his mouth before laving it with attentive flicks of his tongue. John moaned, for someone who had never kissed before Red sure knew how to kiss, those teeth released his lip, his goatee tickled John’s chin distracting him long enough for Red to pull him into his lap John’s legs resting either side of Red’s thighs, their chests pressed together and Red’s stone hand still rested comfortably against John’s back, Red’s tongue caressing John’s lip, John’s lips parted allowing their tongues to clash, Red smiled at the taste of vanilla pulling away to allow John to breath.  
Red heard a soft purr and frowned, that had not come from him pulling further away and opening his eyes, he heard the purring stop and John’s eyes fluttered open to reveal amber eyes…

“John?” Reds bewildered eyes were enough to give the game away.

“What’s wrong?” John closed his eyes and reopened them a second later to reveal chocolate brown eyes.

“You were purring…your eyes matched mine”

“Maybe it was a trick of the light and I wasn’t purring it was moaning” John blushed trying to cover himself with pathetic excuses, John went to move but Hellboy held him still in a firm but soft grip.

“Don’t lie to me scout!” Amber eyes bored into chocolate ones “despite how I look I’m not stupid”

“I don’t know what to tell you ..."

“The truth!”

“I can’t Red you will hate me!”

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that, I won’t hate you but I need the truth John”

“The truth…” John nodded scooting away from Red to sit back on the wall staring down into the darkness “I’m an X5” Johns eyes flickered to Red’s face but his expression was blank “I didn’t exactly get a choice in all of this, I thought it was all behind me …. But now this, I’m hunting my own kind so I won’t get found out, I pretend every day to be human, to be normal” this time he did turn to look Red in the eyes to see shock staring right back at him.

“Please say something…anything”

“I don’t know what to say John, you have been lying to us this entire time, and I don’t know what to believe anymore”

“I’ve wanted to tell you the entire time, thinking you’d understand but I just couldn’t”

“Why?”

“Because I was scared…scared that you’d look at me like I was some kind of experiment, like a freak, like you don’t know me … like you’re looking at me right now..”  
They stayed silent as John looked away tears silently slipping down his cheeks.

“John…”

“…I’m going stay at a friend’s I’ll see you tomorrow or something” before Hellboy could even react John had pushed himself over the side of the wall and disappeared into the darkness. Hellboy cursed himself rubbing his stone hand over his face before resting it on his knee ‘one second they were making out and the next I find out he’s the target’ Hellboy cringed at the word ‘it’s not his fault they made him…or did all those things to him’ his mind went through all those images he had been shown in the meeting. Hellboy knew there had been testing that much was obvious but he didn’t know the extent of it, what had they done to John? And did this also mean he was part demon? Amber eyes and purring where a common factor in both demons and cats, maybe that’s why he liked them so much, Red frowned. Red stood up and paced, his tail whipping about him in a frenzy. “I need to find him!” setting off in the same direction John had taken he allowed his senses to extend picking up on John scent he set off in a direction .

\- - - On the run - - -

John’s feet crashed into the ground hard, his legs bending to take the impact of the ground, his feet carried him; sprinting through the winding streets deeper into the seedier part of time, he kept to the shadows scaling buildings jumping the gaps between them hoping to wear himself out. All this did little to slow the tears falling from his eyes as he recalled Hellboy's reaction, the doubt that shone in his eyes stuck in his mind.

Shaking his head and closing his eyes John took a big breath remembering his training from Manticore he pushed it to the back of his mind, ‘Hellboy will be able to track my scent it he wants too!’ John thought and smiled to himself doubling back on himself John continued his aerobatic manoeuvres tracing old routes behind buildings until his scent covered a vast variety of paths before coming to a halt outside of his friend’s house, smiling up at the opera house “He won’t be able to track me now” John sighed kicking off from the building he was stood on and clung to a ledge of the opera house, he began to climb up the rocky brickwork until he reached his friends windowsill.

“Zack are you in?”

“Yeah I’m in the back” his voiced echoed through.

John climbed through the open window and shut it behind him, wiping the tears from his eyes he made his way through the rooms till he reached the back, he smiled at his friend who was moving a huge sofa around the newly decorated room.

“Well you have been busy!”

“You just going to stand there or are you going to help?” Zack huffed.

John chuckled walking over and grabbing the other end of the couch, they moved it in line with the old TV’s in the middle of the room.  
“What’s with all the TV’s?” John ran his fingers over the TV’s brushing off the dust.

“Some are hooked up to CCTV outside that I managed to hack into and the others are so I can ‘borrow’ the next door neighbors satellite” Zack chuckled assessing the couch to see if it was lined up properly, looking up he also assessed John, his arriving at such an unusual time and his dis-shelved appearance “but that’s not why your here now is it John? What’s up?” Zack sat down on the couch with such grace that he didn’t look to poses, keeping an eye on John the entire time.

John huffed walking over to the couch and throwing himself down onto it to receive a grumble from the demon.

“I told Red”

“That you love him? How did he take it?” Zack leaned in closer his eagerness coming off in waves.

“No….I told him what I am” John slouched putting his head in his hands “The way he looked at me Zack”

“John I’m sure he was just shocked, he’s hard headed, give it a chance to sink in” Zack rubbed John’s back in soothing gentle circles.

John raised his head slightly but didn’t move away from the relaxing hands “What do I do?”

“You go back there and talk to him”

“I can’t … not right now”

“Fine … then I guess you will have to play a game with me to distract from it for now” Zack smiled and got about to hooking the PlayStation up to the old TV’s, their blank screen flaring to life as the game roared onto the screens.

John was not for the first time thankful to have Zack as a friend and relaxed back into the couch.

\- - - RED - - 

Hellboy followed his nose, the loud thudding noise of his boots and many guns jingling sliced through the air as he followed Johns scent. Abe was right when he had previously told him he needed to work on his stealth, there was no way he was going to catch John out by making so much noise, never the less he continued knowing his foots fell in the same places the Boy scouts had. He rounded another building and came to a stop, he had been here an hour ago, he growled in aggravation, the kid had doubled back to cover his scent, he could be anywhere he realized John was going to be found when he wanted to, he heaved a sigh and made his way back to the BPRD.

\- - - Opera house - - -

Zack chuckled as he won another round against the X5 the kid might be able to beat him in any fight or outwit him but when it came to gaming John was useless and Zack enjoyed the small victory.

“And I think with that I’m going to head back”

“Sore looser” Zack 

“Pfft you’re taking pleasure out of ramming my character into the ground” he glared then smiled at Zack as he chuckled again “besides its starting to become light and I need to get back before they realise I’m missing”

Zack became serious “I’m here if you need me you know”

“I know Zack, thank you for putting up with me” he smiled at the demon leaving him to get back to the game he walked calmly through the rooms towards the window, admiring the small rays of light that peaked through the buildings. Willing himself to be confident he slid the window open and gingerly climbed out, letting go he used his foot against the wall like a brake so slow his decent down the building, landing comfortably at the bottom onto the cobbled street, shoving his hands in his pockets he made his way back.

\- - - BPRD - - -

Red had made his back, tail between his legs he made it through security no doubt Manning’s would be on his case in just a few minutes for potentially being seen and having not met up with the other agents to come back in the garbage truck he walked down the halls towards his room frowning as he went, where were all the agents, why wasn’t manning raging in his face? He altered course speeding up to John’s room.

Hellboy stood at the threshold to John’s room, the door broken handing in pieces from its hinges. Hellboy entered his eyes roamed the room, everything was upturned, shelved in disarray and clothes were strewn over the floor; he continued into the en-suite the bathroom was in the same state all the tiles were ripped up from the floor and a singular hole was revealed.

Turning 360 degrees Hellboy surveyed the area and just as quickly stormed out heading to find Abe and manning.

He found them in the library, manning held at gun point by a fully armoured army of soldiers, the majority of the agents sat uncomfortably on the floor. Hellboy stood further into the room the door behind him closing and a guard stepped into place. He glanced at Abe moving from Abe to the director, Manning was seated at a desk, two more guards flanking him, he turned back to Abe.

Abe swam to the front of his tank, holding a hand to the glass Abe communicated telepathically “Red they found out John is an X5 they have gone to intercept him, they heard you talking over a communicator, they bugged all the agents Red” Red’s eyes widened.

\- - - John - - -

John moved down another bath enjoying the small rays of sunshine as he contemplated how he was going to talk to red again. Too distracted by his thoughts he didn’t hear guns being locked into place on the surrounding roofs.

John took another step forward catching his foot on a rock he groaned as he tripped, drawing himself from his thoughts, it was only then he noticed it, he heard shuffling, an ice cold sense of dread raced through him and lodged itself in his stomach, John gulped and focused his eye sight around him, he froze for a split second seeing the gun pointed at him, a bang was heard as the bullet flew at him John dodged twisting to the side, another shot sounded from a different direction lodging itself in his shoulder, he pulled the tranquilliser out quickly his eyes widening John took off in a fully-fledged run.

John’s ears picked up the sounds around him.

“Subject is on the move!”

“Team two take your positions”

John rounded a building in an opposite direction coming face to face with more armored soldiers, the rounds continued to fire at him another two lodging themselves in his arm and stomach; John retraced his steps, he could feel the tranquilizer burning through his veins. John panicked he needed to find cover before it fully hit his system. John knew if he could get back to the opera house he could hide out, there were too many people for them do take him safely.

John gasped as 50,000 volts shot up his spine, John ripped them from his back and crawled forward, the tranquilizer was making him drowsy, clouding his vision and his mobility was compromised, John Panicked gasping on the floor, his last sight was of large combat boots and the sound of loud shouts before his vision turned black.  
\- - - BPRD - - -  
The lead soldier stood over Manning, his full armour suit covered his face and masked any expression he may of had, and the only defining thing that signaled he was a higher authority than the other soldiers was the red lion insignia on his uniform. Red was fuming his red eyes bored into the agents black head armour, he made to storm towards him and demand question before a buzzing went off, the soldier calmly unclipped a phone from his belt raising it to his ear, he made no movement just stood still taking in the demands he replied with two simple words “mission received” ending the call he placed it back in his belt.

“Our mission has been achieved, we apologies for the inconvenience however it was necessary, you may now return to work.” He turned to the director “thank you for your co-operation” the other agents drew back there weapons conforming by the door waiting for their commanding leader before calmly leaving. The BPRDs agents were shaken and immediately looked to the director who coughed standing shakily.

“From what I have over heard one of our agents was found to be an X5 Manticore believed we would intervene in his capture and sought to subdue us before we could send out a warning to the agent. Unfortunately I believe they have been captured” Manning’s looked Hellboy in the eye “I want each agent to focus on Manticore, I want to know the top director, I want Intel on their ware bouts and any information on them and I want it done now, you are dismissed”

It took all of two seconds for the agents to scatter and even less for Hellboy to stride over to the director.  
“They took John?”

The director sat back down in his seat rubbing a hand through his thinning hair and looked back up at Red.  
“There is very little we can do for him now”

Red gaped at the director a sickening feeling churned in his stomach as his mouth went dry; god was he dying to take out his frustration on a cigar.  
“There must be something! I’m not going to sit here while they do god knows what to him!”

“We need to find out where there taking him before we can do anything about it!” Manning’s glared “sit tight and help Abe with research, were going to need it”

\- - - John - - -

John groaned pulling his metal cuffs again an IV strapped to his arm keeping him subdued it was a struggle just to stay awake he tried to move to pull the iv out but he simply didn’t have the energy, he sagged against the metal bars of his cage and drifted out of consciousness.

\- - - John - - - 

Coming too he could feel the space around him shifting, a repetitive clicking could be heard and John recognized it as the trains wheels as the rolled along the track. Pulling his knees up to his chest he leaned against the bars, gazing out through the window at the punishing weather. The rain crash against the train window as the weather copied his mood; the weather was so bad it was hard to see through never mind to be out in. He saw people getting pushed and pulled by the force of the weather; he would rather be out there than in here. He tested the metal that surrounded his hands feeling them bite into his skin at the small movement, his wounds re opening and Johns eyes shut, how did he end up back here …

And yet all he could think about was not where he was going but who he had left behind.

Red…


	4. Chapter 4

\- - - enjoy - - -

John was panicking more than he ever had before he was trapped in a glass and metal kind of box, he couldn’t see out but he had no doubt that they could see in, he cringed trying yet again to push one on the walls. If he could only make one budge just slightly he could wedge himself and push it free, his palms bled from the force and his wrists cringed from the previous abuse, needle marks and strap marks ran up and down his arms and legs, the small paper clothes barley covered him. A loud screeching shattered the silence; John clutched his ears in agony falling to his knees, another bruise to add to the collection.

“X5 state your designation”

“My name is John!”

The glass box shook and the top began to inch down, John tried to push it back up, it was slowly enclosing him in an even smaller space.

“X5 state your designation”

“Kiss my transgenic ass!”

The screeching continued.

The glass box closed in even further, he was contorted in an awkward position, he could barely move.

\- - - Outside of the glass box - - -

“Tell me” Lydecker sipped his tea and smirked at one of the doctors, there lab coats seemed to merge with the too white room “How long can an X5 go without food or water?”

“Five days sir”

“A week”

“But sir...”

“A week! Keep his progress monitored, then when he is worn down I’m going to find out what he knows about the others” he sipped from his mug again gazing into the glass cube prison.

\- - - BRPD - - -

Another book was slammed down on the floor a storm of dust flying around its pages, Abe cringed at the action as Hellboy stormed back over to the book shelf and scan for another book.

“Red action as you are won’t bring him back” Abe sighed

“There is nothing in these books Abe, I should be out there looking for him, it’s been a week and we haven’t found anything”

“You going storming off won’t help, he could be in any base over the world, we won’t know unless we or the other agents find something”

Reds tired eyes looked up at Abe who was sitting in the chair by his tank reading through a book on tracking, reds horns had been left to grow out in his stress, he had spent most of his time reading so had little time for personal grooming, his tail jumped between hanging loosely and switching agitatedly.

“Red I think I have found something” Abe frowned at the Latin words inscribed into the book.

Hellboy found himself over into Abe's space in three strides, his hands griped the arm of Abe’s chair.

I think I found a way to track John” Abe traced the words reading them word for word “The location of an individual can be located through the transaction of a personal item, Red you would have to read the spell in Latin holding a pendant over a map with a personal item of Johns attached to it”

“Abe, this sounds like some voodoo magic for witches”

“You’re a demon and were trying to find a genetically altered human and you don’t believe witches exist?” Abe seemed to smile and shake his head. “Go see if you can find something of Johns that meant a lot to him, I will find the rest.”

Red nodded, what was the harm in finding out, maybe a little wiccan magic is what they needed’ Red chuckled ‘Abe believes in witches’ Red made it to the storage lockers, after the Armoured soldiers had stormed the place and destroyed Johns room, all of Johns items had been boxed up and put into storage for evidence, sneaking in past one of the guards, he rounded the door his tail quickly disappearing as the guard turned around walking down the hall. Hellboy stared at the shelves stacked with boxes, he gawped.  
“Oh for fucks sake” Hellboy mumbled quietly he picked up a register from the side, flipping through the papers he traced the names down with his finger stopping as he spotted Johns name Row 45 number 7342. Placing the register back he made his way down the aisles repeating the numbers in his head. Finding the correct row he traced the numbers landing on a dark box he smiled and pulled the box out placing it on the floor he carefully removed the lid.

He removed each item carefully, there really wasn’t much in the box, there was an old blanket that was purple, this material had clearly been through a lot, and he placed it to the side and pulled out the next item. A few old books that had obviously caught john attention, and a set of clothes, red sighed there wasn’t anything in here that they could use, he picked up the books to put them back in the box when he noticed something small and silver in the corner of the box, placing the books down he frowned and picked up the silver item placing it in his own palm it was a very small silver ring on a chain, It looked to be a woman’s judging from the size, it looked almost insignificant in Hellboy’s hands. Red smiled at it, hopefully this would do; placing it in his pocket he placed the items back in the box and shimmied the box back onto the shelf. Making his way back to the door he peaked his head out, not spotting anyone he moved quickly down the hall and away from the room.

\- - - John - - -

John struggled to breathe resting his head against the cool glass, the sound of his shallow breathing had begun to stress him out some time ago and John had lost sense of time and clenched his eyes shut tightly as the acid in his stomach rolled around again eating the lining of his stomach. He was so weak he hadn’t been able to move in a while and had previously settled for a foetal position against one of the glass sides. John was slowly giving up ‘there not going to come for me’ Johns mind raced ‘they don’t know where here is, I don’t even know where here is’ with that last panicked thought his body gave into fatigue and he slipped into unconsciousness

\- - - BPRD - - -

Abe had been sorting out all the necessary ingredients for the spell, taking the crystal and purifying it in holy water setting up large maps of the world and then smaller maps of each country to refine the search, he crossed his legs on the floor of the library and patiently waited for Hellboy to return.

Hellboy quickly rounded the corner to the library his large hand fisted around the small gold ring as if it would escape at the first opportune moment. Crouching down in front of Abe he held his hand up in front of his allowing Abe to see the small gold ring in the palm of his hand “Will this do?”

Abe picked up the small object his mind reaching out and Abe immediately felt emotions and memories seep from its smooth surface.

“Well?” Hellboy began to get impatient as Abe took his time his gills fluttered and he hummed.

“The ring was his mother’s”

“But I thought the X5s didn’t have parents”

“When the X5s escaped John broke into a house when he was close to starving, the couple there took him in and raised him. Before they disappeared his mother gave him this ring, it’s an eternity ring and John used to wear it on his little finger until he was forced to remove it for the BPRD.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“It used to be his mother’s until it became Johns, I cannot be 100% sure if this spell will scribe for John or his mother”

“Abe there is nothing else”

“It’s the strongest lead we have so we will follow through with it”

Taking the chain attached to the crystal he wrapped the chain through and around the ring holding it at arm’s length over the maps he began to chant the spell he read in the old book.

The crystal glowed as Abe moved it around the map before flashing and locking to the map, Abe’s eyes widened, pulling the map away for the smaller one he repeated the process, again the crystal glowed and flashed fixing on a spot.

“Antarctica“

“Now we hope it was scrying for John…”

\- - - - -John - - -

The cold seeped into John’s skin that was the first he felt when slowly waking, the next was the beeping and rush of fluid through pipes”

“Drip, drip, drip”

John’s brow furrowed at the noise, he felt like crying, slowly opening his eyes he found the lights to be dim and sighed. His vision was blurred, the whites and silvers seemed blended together slowly parting and forcing themselves into objects that John recognized.

Around him where white walls and white floor, lab coats and surgical gloves lined the wall, looking left he spotted the surgical equipment. Flash backs hit John like a ton of bricks as he remembered a similar room, clenching his eyes shut and then willing them open John panicked, he could see his reflection in a glass cabinet.

John was strapped down to a metal table that was tilted into an upright position, only wearing a surgical gown John could see how pale and pasty his skin had become taking on a sickly yellow. John gulped hard, his eyes moving to the tubes and needles that jutted out of his arms and neck, the oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth did little to ease his breathing as he panicked. John tried pulling and twisting his limbs to get free but it was less than useless, tears slipped silently from his eyes, the room remained quiet apart from the drip of the liquids flowing into his veins.

“Drip, drip, drip”

\- - - BPRD - - -  
“Were going to need to be stealthy to get in and open up all the gates, from there we can storm the base.”

Hellboy barely heard Manning as he organized the specialized agents on their objectives, and other agents fuelled and armed the plane. They were all dressed in white armour that was easy to move in, white thick boots and were each assigned thick fur cover white coats.

“You should wear the camouflage too Red, they will see you coming a mile off” Red smiled at the Sapien he was wearing a thick thermal surfing suit in white whit boots, his usual breathing adapter was also in white and blended in to the huge white coat.

“Scared of becoming a fishcicle blue?” Abe rolled his eyes at the comment and left the camouflage at Reds feet, leaving to make sure he had all the books and medical equipment they needed; he didn’t know what state they would find John in or how many agents could get injured.

Red sighed again he was sat on a crate a short distance from the plane one arm rested across his leg as he slouched while the over was bent up on his knee so that he could rest his head on his hand. Hellboy felt sick, his stomach rolled again as he began to brood, what if it wasn’t John they had searched for, what if it was his mother? They might run into a dead end and he would not see John again, he could not bear to think about what they were doing to him.

Red had been contemplating for so long that by the time he had realised what time it was and had dressed in the camouflage, the plane was ready to leave.

The plane was huge, large enough to have two decks yet was stealth enough that it could settle quietly on snow, which was what they planned to do and then to trek through the forest until they found what they were looking for. Two of the agents would be dressed as uniformed soldiers with fake ids, having copied Lydecker's. Successfully entering they would then make their way to the operating center and if they were lucky there would be an easy access point, it was all very risky and filled with potential problems.

Red rubbed his hand over his tired features and tried to get some rest, god knows he would need it if he was to get John out … if they got John out. Red felt his chest tighten at the thought of if it was too late.

\- - -John - - -

John could hear talking as he came too, every time was the same either the rush of liquids or the chatter of doctors surrounding him and talking about what is to be done next to him.

“Mr Lydecker has informed us that he is to be used for experimentation and memory recall; he has been out too long to be reprogrammed”  
“The usual samples then?” he heard both doctors agree.

His eyes flinched open as they harshly drew vials of his blood, one doctor picked up the scalpel and made an incision taking flesh tissue from Johns arm and depositing it in a vial held by the nurse. John bit his lip hard to stop from crying out and his mutilation continued. He watched as they drew out a small drill and John closed his eyes and tried to hide in the recesses of his mind, he knew what was coming.

\- - - Flashback - - -

The drill was thin and long and John could feel it twist and rip through skin as it burrowed itself inside, John could feel the bile rising as it scratched and twisted through his bone. He let out a silent scream as it made its way through, halted and then reversed its course; needles were then dipped into the wound to draw out the bone marrow.

\- - - John - - -

John felt the familiar cold metal of the drill against his skin and prepared himself biting down hard on his lip.

\- - - BPRD - - -  
Red was agitated, his tail twisted and whipped around his feet, he was itching to get off the plane, he had to know if they were right, if John was here.

The light came on to remain seated as the captain gave the instruction that they were about to land, the plane began to descend until it was mear meters from the ice covered ground, the plane seemed to hover and become silent like a predator it slunk lower until its wheels touched the snow gliding across it and gently rolling to a stop.

\- - - I hope you liked it - - -


	5. Chapter 5

\- - - John - - -   
John tried struggling to loosen his restraints . . . he was moving, the nurses where wheeling him down a long corridor that looked the same as every other corridor they had wheeled him through since leaving his room. Since the samples the doctors had made sure that his body was able to withstand the next phase of testing; John hadn’t struggled one time during it, he knew they would have to transport him; it was his last chance to escape, he knew after this test they would no longer have a need for him.   
He tested the restraints around his wrists and ankles; they wheeled him to a large silver elevator, pressing the button they waited for the doors to open and chatted to each other in the meantime. John glared at the back of one of their heads; her black hair was pulled back tightly into a pony tail as if it would give her a face lift, the elevator doors pinged and slid open. Gripping the wheeled bed tightly the nurses pushed John into the large elevator, standing to the side the nurses continued to chat, as soon as the doors closed John pulled wildly on the restraints; his wrists and ankles bleeding as the skin there split and cracked with the strain. John’s right leg broke free of the restraint, he drew his leg back swinging it out to kick a nurse in the stomach and she lost her footing, falling backwards she hit her head hard against the metal wall of the elevator. The second nurse moved quickly in her panic trying to hold Johns leg down, John pulled furiously on his wrist restraints and his left wrist shot free; punching the nurse in the face and braking her nose, she clutched her face as she shrank to the floor. 

John quickly unbuckled the two remaining restraints, forcing his shaky body to stand on the wheeled bed he punched upwards dislodging a metal panel from the elevator roof and jumped through. Once on top of the elevator John jumped clutching the cable cord which pulled him in the opposite direction of the lift, he almost slipped as the cord ripped into his hands, the blood making him loose his firm grip.

The elevator stopped on its designated floor and the cable cord stopped pulling John up, his muscles ached but John forced himself to climb to the top. Forcing the elevator doors open he poked his head out, it was the top base and with the highest security . . . he would have to get out the back if he had any hope of not being recaptured.

\- - - BRPD - - -

They had travelled for nearly two days in the ice and snow before coming across a suitable camp site, the trees were tall and dense here so there was little snow on the ground, suitable to bunk down and make a fire, the smoke would be unable to be seen due to the trees. The agents where exhausted and needed warmth from the cold as well as rest if they were to keep up this brutal pace. The BRPD sent out two scouting agents to scan the area further ahead so that they could plan there trek further through the snow.  
The two agents rushed back out of breath, the hot air poured from their mouths in billows of smoke and Red chuckled to himself, his own hot skin giving off a faint smoke of heat from the large white coat that adorned his shoulders. The agents managed to regain their breath standing up straight but there faces still red

“Sir, we have spotted a facility…its buried into the face of some ice, it’s hard to make it out exactly from our position but the door can just be seen, if we carry on through the forest we will have a more accurate sighting . . . there is roughly 40 meters before the door, we could make it in.”

Hellboys attention picked up ‘We found it’ the hope that this was the facility that John was in caught him off guard, he felt the anger and fury at the situation build in side him ‘What if it wasn’t the right facility? They would be wasting valuable time, what if it was the right facility and they were too late to save John?’ Thoughts raged through his head until Abe laid a hand on his shoulder, no words were spoken between the two but it was a welcome distraction from his thoughts as Abe showed him the map and the most suitable rout to take.

Two agents known where sent out, Agent Ranis for this hacking knowledge; he had been trained for this assignment and had even designed the passes to mimic that of the Manticore agents. The other was a very knowledgeable field agent called Agent Davies who had trained with agent Clay; together they would infiltrate the base. The agents were sent out in identical Manticore uniform towards the enemy base, the door was like the agents had specified; it was hard to see through the snow drifts but upon closer inspection the door was not set in to a wall of ice but instead was made of metal made to appear like an ice wall. The base was huge, one of the agents took a deep breath and steadied himself, finding the panel next to the door he placed his pass over the scanner, it took a second but it miraculously opened Ranis sighed in relief and allowed Davies to walk ahead of him. Entering the base they almost froze giving away there cover, their stomachs doing summer saults, the room had numerous guards and armed soldiers.

One large armoured guard confronted them “Soldier state your designation”

Both agents stood to attention.  
“Designation NQ377”  
“Designation M454k”

The large armoured guard confirmed there designations and nodded “Affirmative NQ377 and M454k, please continue” the guard then turned and continued with his duties. The agents nodded and continued forward through the next door, once they were through they relaxed slightly; nodding to each other they continued down the corridor. Ranis counted the doors they passed by and gestured towards a specific door.

“Why this one?” Davis questioned

Ranis sighed as if it were obvious “If there facility is anything like a military base they have the main computer in a room like this in case there guard room is taken over and then allowing enough room for an offensive, making this room suitable for the main computer” Davies nodded and they entered a marked door.

Entering they spotted the two soldiers sitting at a main computer, quietly sneaking up behind them they used the barrel of their weapons to knock the soldiers out. Smiling at each other, Davies locked the door while Ranis sat down at the large computer panel, cracking his knuckles he got to work entering passwords and codes, the door they had entered through gave a clicking noise.

“What did you do?”

“I have locked the door to stop possible soldiers braking in; it should buy us some time.” Ranis had just hacked into the main system and had begun entering the important codes when the alarms began blaring with large red light. 

“They shouldn’t have realised were in the system yet…” Ranis’s brow furrowed and his fingers quickened there pace.

\- - - John - - -

John had made it past the guards and up into the air vents before the sirens blared, the sound echoing down the air vents and Johns body shook, his eyes were a bright amber and his nails were slowly turning into claws as he forced his exhausted body forward. He heard soldiers footsteps thunder down the corridor bellow him ‘There coming for me’ John urged his body forward down the vent until he spotted a way out. The bars on the vent were large enough to see through the gaps, he could see the door that lead to his freedom and he could also see numerous guards stationed inside the room. He would have to wait for the perfect opportunity, pulling himself into a comfier position he tried to stay warm as he waited.

\- - - BRPD - - -

The door the agents had entered through banged the sound echoing through the room, the agent readied his weapon and nodded to the other agent typing away.  
“Were almost there, give the rest of the team the go ahead to converge on our position, the closer they are when those door opens the higher the chance of us getting out” the other agent nodded they had agreed that any communication would be too risky inside the headquarters as the signal would be picked up and translated, the alternative? The agent flicked on his tracker on his belt, the signal was so strong the BPRD could pick it up, but without words to be picked up Manticore wouldn’t be able to tell where its coming from or to whom it was going.

Out of the corner of his eye Davies sighted a large metal desk; he pushed it with a lot of force against the door and continued to find heavy objects to place against the door.  
“What are you doing?” Ranis questioned without looking up from his task.

“That code you’re entering into the main frame will open all the doors right?” Davies continued to pile up objects.  
“Well…yes”  
“So the main code will override the previous one you entered and this door is going to swing open with Manticore agents behind it” Davies readied his weapon again “This will give us a change of killing them one by one as they try to squeeze though, until the team shows up.”

The other agents nodded “the door will open in 10…9…8…7” the agent stood and readied his own weapon trained at the door.

\- - - BPRD - - -

“I don’t see anything, maybe they didn’t make it”

“If they hadn’t have made it why would the tracking beacon be on hmm?” 

Hellboy could hear the agents arguing behind him, uncomfortable with the situation but his attention was solely on the door. The quicker they got in the fewer casualties there would be . . . on their side at least, Hellboy frowned, his amber eyes holding nothing but anger and worry, this has to be the base where John is being held. His ember eyes widened as a loud click was heard the sound travelling over the snow, the arguing agents were silenced as their eyes became trained on the door in front of them.

Two more clicks were heard and Hellboy frowned again, this hadn’t happened when there two agents had entered. The metal door and ice around it shifted like panels sliding back, it appeared to be a door that was at least three times the size of the original metal door. It clicked into place leaving the entrance to Manticore exposed…

The armoured Manticore guard turned shocked as the door gave way; stepping out into the snowy blizzard he frowned peering into the distance, his eyes widened; before he was able to turn and shout a bullet flew through the air piercing his helmet and blood flew landing on the pristine white floor. The guards pushed a button and a different siren blared and with that the BPRD agents charged forward. Hellboy made it through the majority of the Manticore guards and worked deeper into the base, punching an armed guard that stood in his way, the guard flew back into his comrade. Hellboy stormed towards the room with the BPRD agents, using his beacon to find them, he found the majority of the Manticore agents dead outside the door; throwing the rest of the guards away with his stone hand he then griped the door with both hands ripping it from the door frame, shots were heard as bullets ricocheted off the door from inside the room.

“Knock it off it’s me!” Red chucked the door at some Manticore agents running down the corridor, kicking the table and other objects they smashed against the opposite wall, giving him room to enter, the two agents gawped. “Where would they be keeping John?” Hellboy stared at the two agents expectantly, when they only stuttered Hellboy rolled his eyes his tail swishing agitatedly.

“Find which room they were keeping him!” Red huffed; he could really use a cigar right now.

“Right” Ranis rushed forward typing furiously on the controls bringing up maps and orders.

“He was in room 79B but was transferred to room 284A for recall” Ranis read the massages as Hellboy took aim at another guard outside of the room.

“It’s five floors down” 

“Get back to the team, I’m going after Myers” The two agents made their way past Hellboy and back to their team, that had dispatched the Manticore armored guards and were setting up a perimeter against further attacks.

\- - - John - - -

John had heard the sirens and so had the guards; they flooded out of the small room to find the problem leaving one armed guard in charge of the front door. John saw his opportunity and threw himself through the air vent, he landed heavily but wasted no time; swinging his leg out in a circular motion he knocked the guard of his feet, moving quickly he straddled the guard twisting his neck sharply he heard a resounding crack, struggling to get up and move away John grasped the door, unbolting it he threw the door open. The icy gusts of wind threw him back, the wind chilling him instantly, he looked through the door only to see a snowy wasteland and so John was presented with a choice.  
He could hear shouts and gunfire from upstairs, looking back he saw the guard on the floor, looking back into the icy wasteland John marched back to the guard, stripping him of his clothes John began to dress, if he was to stand a change out there he needed something more than a gown. Taking one last look back he trudged out of the room and into the thick now. The ice was freezing his skin, even through the few layers he had changed into.

\- - - Hellboy - - -

Hellboy had made it down the five flights, surprisingly he had found very few guards the lower he went the fewer guards there where, the amount of scientists, doctors and nurses increased however; they clung to the side of the walls upon spotting him and only moved when he had made his way past them, they scuttled away.

Hellboy made it to 284A, the door looked the same as every other, in his hurry to get to John Hellboy punched the door off its hinges, the door went flying landing on the floor with a metal thud, Hellboy stepped over the door and into the room his large army boots making the metal groan. The room held lots of equipment along the walls with a large screen attached to the back wall a large machine was hooked up to it that appeared to look like a laser pen, Hellboy frowned. A bed with restraints, IV drips and medical equipment were set up next to the large machine, Hellboy felt sick at the sight, it looked more like torture than a medical procedure. Hellboy’s jaw clenched in anger, there was no sight of Boy Scout. Red picked up the bed throwing it against the wall in fury “JOHN!” Hellboy shouted checking the rooms next to 284A, what Hellboy found made turn away in disgust. Large tubes filled were a clear liquid were displayed in ache room, each tube containing humans, demons and half breads alike they floated in the solution and the machines around them buzzed.

Opening his eyes Hellboy saw a doctor cower from the corner of his eye, grabbing the doctor’s arm with his human hand he dragged him into the room; straight up to a glass tube pressing the doctor’s face into the glass, the doctor squirmed but made no noise.

“What is this?!?” Hellboy’s voice boomed and he gritted his teeth waiting for a response.

The doctor tried to push himself from the glass but Hellboy held on firmer “they are experiments, when the subject doesn’t cooperate there body is used for science.”  
Hellboy’s anger bubbled at the doctor’s clinical response “are they alive?”

“They are kept in a Comatised state so we can take samples, but they are brain dead”

Hellboy flung the man to the floor towering over him, Hellboy’s amber eyes borree into the doctors, swallowing his disgust and anger for the man. “How many are there?”

“Over five hundred in this facility” The doctor kept eye contact seemingly unafraid.

“Where is John Myers?”

“Who” the doctor frowned and Hellboy once again clenched his jaw.

“The X5 that was brought in”

“Why should I tell you?” Hellboy pointed big baby at the doctor whose face contorted into panic before he calmed himself “He was no use to us, he had been out too long for reprogramming, so he was scheduled for recall but escaped just before you raided our facility, he could be anywhere in the building” the doctor gave a small chuckle receiving a cock of the gun from Hellboy, the doctor sneered.

“What is so funny?”

 

“X5’s don’t stay in enemy territory for long, there is a higher chance he is outside the facility” The doctor smiled “You won’t find him alive” Hellboy’s gut clenched,  
“Shut down the tubes” Hellboy ordered.

“WHAT”

“I said SHUT THEM DOWN! ALL 500!” Hellboy shot a bullet right next to the doctors head, he watched him scramble up and over to the computer in the far corner, entering in numerous passwords the life machines in the room rumbled unpleasantly before becoming silent.

“OUT!” Hellboy gave the doctor little time and gestured for the doctor to leave, the man moved to the door and Hellboy shot two rounds into the computer, he watched as the machine caught fire. 

“Where are you taking me?”

“To meet some friends”

\- - - John - - -

The icy storm showed no relent as the snow blew around John pulling him and pushing him, his feet were numb from walking through the snow, his legs shook and barely held him upright; his arms ached from the abuse they had been through and his head swam with the pain from his injuries as the cold that crept into his bones.

‘Where was Hellboy when you needed him? He was so toasty he could have kept us both warm’ John smiled at his own joke. John forced himself forward depending on his non-human abilities to keep himself awake and moving. John’s eyes squinted ahead; ignoring his hair that was whipping around his face, he spotted a small clearing of trees, and if he could make it in there he might stand a chance. With a new determination he pushed through the snow, clutching the army jacket too him.

\- - - Thank you for reading - - -


	6. Chapter 6

\- - - BPRD - - -

Hellboy’s panic grew with each level they passed, pushing the doctor ahead of him, until he reached the BPRD team; they looked worse for wear and a number of them had injuries. But against all odds they had successfully taken over the Manticorp base and had rounded up the remaining scientists, doctors, nurses and injured Manticor soldiers. Manning was puffing on a cigar giving orders about the captured prisoners as Hellboy strode up to him with the doctor.

Hellboy pushed the doctor forward towards an agent and gestured towards him “put him with the others” the agent looked to Manning’s who nodded and the agent quickly took the doctor marching him over to the other captives.

“Manning’s did you find Myers?” Hellboy interrupted Manning’s next command.

“No I presume he is not on the base”

“He was! That doctor confirmed it” Hellboy gestured to the doctor who was sitting on the floor looking disgruntled “however he escaped, he is likely outside; we need to send out a search party”

“I’m unable to until we have the captives contained, I cannot afford to spare any agents”

“Manning’s he will freeze out there!” Hellboy clenched his fists, his jaw clenching and eyes narrowing.

“That doctor could have been lying, beside even if we knew he was out there we still have no direction to go in, he could be anywhere! I have risked enough agents taking over this base, maybe Abe can help”

Red stormed away from him and over to the sapien who was intently studying a map.

“Blue…John…”

“Yes I know I sensed him when we entered the base” Blue looked up and for the first time could see how worn out the red demon was; the dark bags under his eyes, slouched defeated shoulders and worried eyes. Abe sighed and looked down at the map, if John is outside the base then there are very few escape points other than the front door” Abe pointed to the only two other exit points indicating the only other routes.

“The doctor said he escaped during transport to room 284A” Hellboy stared intently at the map.

“Then it’s likely to assume John would move away from the room they wanted him, moving up from 284A there is only one exit, this escape point here” Abe gestured again at the map, Hellboy nodded ‘it’s the likeliest possibility and might just get Manning’s to co-operate’.

“HEY MANNING!” Red bellowed startling manning, Abe just sighed rolling up the maps.

\- - - John - - -

John had made it to the small forest he clenched and unclenched his hands he could see his fingers move but could not feel the movement; he continued to shuffle forwards until he spotted a tree that had little ice around its base. John barely kept himself from falling down to sit at the base of the tree, Johns back rested against the hard unforgiving bark of the tree his legs pulled up to his chest as he huddled to keep warm; his cheek rested against his knee. He knew he couldn’t move any further, his body had given into its injuries and exhaustion, John’s body shuck violently, his lips had long ago turned blue and his already pale skin had taken on an ashen like colour, his cheek bones were far too prominent and ached against his knee.

John closed his eyes and thought about his time back in the BRPD when he had felt like it could have been more than just a safe place or work . . . a home. When he used to play chess with Abe, despite how smart the sapien was, he was not one for problem solving and that happened to be one of Johns specialties, his blue lips cracked the faintest smile as he recalled what a bad looser Abe was. How Manning’s would come to him with problems and ask for his second opinion and slap him hard on the back as a way of saying thanks. Then there was Hellboy . . . the amount of time he had spent with the red brute arguing over types of weapons and watching old movies in Reds room, John would often fall asleep on Reds shoulder and they would laugh and shrug it off in the morning. He would miss it all.

John opened his eyes, his eyelashes and eyebrows white with snow and his hair stiff from the frost; his vision blurred as he stared out into the snow, everything is always so white.  
So clinical.

John hated the colour.

How long had he been here?

John looked again his vision failing, Red.

Red

\- - - BPRD - - -

Manning’s had allowed five agents to travel with Hellboy and Abe to find John after Abe had given him the confirmation he needed, they set off on the path that John would have taken. There were no foot prints due to the amount of snow that was falling but they had Abe, while no scent could be traced and no footprint could be seen Abe was able to sense John, to this day Abe couldn’t explain how he did it. Abe spread his fingers wide his webbed hand roamed through the air in front of him tracing for John.  
“He was here not too long ago” Abe confirmed but frowned keeping the fact that John was not well to himself.

With renewed hope Hellboy pushed himself to move faster and further through the gale, each step a struggle; the agents moved behind him as if he were a wind brake so that they could keep up with him.

“RED!” Abe shook his shoulder and pointed, sure enough through the snow a shape could be made out further ahead, as they grew closer the shape also grew, forming into trees similar to the ones at their camp site; it seemed that even the trees huddled together for shared warmth.

They made their way into the forest, their bodies sagging with relief as the wind broke against the trees giving their bodies relief from the battered by the wind. Hellboy didn’t allow himself to enjoy the relief and carried on through the trees, leaving the agents behind as he continued to search for John.

“JOHN?” Reds bellow fell on deaf ears as he looked through the trees, turning to see if he could spot Abe to ask for some assistance he saw something behind a tree. Hellboy moved closer, it was indeed a person huddled up against a tree Hellboy saw the Manticor uniform and raised big baby, keeping his gun raised he edged towards the escaped soldier. Hellboy drew closer to the prone figure, noticing the state the soldier was in coupled with his lack of movement; Hellboy tucked his gun away and knelt in front of the person. Hellboy tilted the persons head sideways and gasped in shock and realisation, his body going through a whirlwind of emotions as he gazed down upon Johns face. Hellboy wasted no time checking for a pulse he wrenching his hand back at how cold John’s skin was, but there was a pulse.

“ABE I NEED YOU!” Hellboy bellowed pulling off his large white coat and wrapping John in it he stood up, pulling Johns prone body with him so that he could use his own body heat to try and thaw John.

Abe heard Hellboy’s shout and rushed over to him the agents following him, coming to a sudden stop as he saw Hellboy clutching a prone figure “You found him?” Abe didn’t wait for a response and ran his hands above John “We need to get him to a medical unit now!” Hellboy read into the worry and panic that crossed Abe’s unusually calm expressionless face, instead of questioning him he used the valuable time to pull John close and began jogging back to the base.

The rush back to the base had been far quicker than their scouting for John, now that they knew where they were going added with their urgency to save John the time seemed to pass quickly. Reaching the base Abe pushed passed agents and commandeered one of the medical rooms ordering their own medics around, Abe knew what the rooms had previously been used for and how little John would want to be here, but his life was hanging in the balance; Abe could not afford to be picky.

Reds body temperature had done a lot to help John but not enough to bring him out of the hypothermia induced sleep, thermal blankets covered John with thick blankets on top of them. IV drips were hooked up to him; trailing out from underneath the blankets they pumped much needed fluid into him. Abe kept a careful eye on John, fussing over temperature and different chemicals that would help John, Hellboy was allowed in after numerous pestering and sulking just outside the door; now that he had found John he wasn’t about to let him out of his sight. Hellboy quietly sat in the corner of the room on the floor, there was no chair that would be able to withstand his weight in this base, but from here Abe could happily fuss over John and he could oversee them both. John was far from being out of danger but at least here he was in the best possible care, Hellboy felt stiff, the day and night had passed quickly and Hellboy’s ass had begun to hurt, he shuffled a bit to get comfy his combat boots screeched against the floor as he moved disturbing Abe who looked over and rolled his eyes, continuing to work.

It was a few days before John showed any signs of improvement, his heart rate increased and his temperature returned to a normal parameter, losing the ashen colour that had taken over his skin. Abe relaxed in his fussing over John as his hand retracted from reading Johns vitals he smiled at how quickly his friend was recovering he had always wondered how John never ended up in the medical ward despite getting hurt on missions and now he knew, he had watched over the past few days as fractured bones had mended and cuts were now little more than bruises however it did not diminish his worry over how thin John now was. Turning to Hellboy he observed him too losing john had taken its toll on Hellboy and now that he had found him he was determined to protect him, the entire time he had been nursing John his friend had not slept or eaten frowning he pursed his lips, he had not eaten in a while either. He smiled at the red demon and demanded he take a break with him, it was with a lot of pestering and a little arguing that Hellboy left his post to find food and drink, the base was similar to the BRPDs base even having its own kitchen which the agents had used to their advantage. Hellboy had wolfed down a good proportion of food and had made a large bacon buttie which he was happily munching on making his way back to Johns room having left Abe to nibble on rotten eggs, when he heard the crash and shatter of glass, dropping his food and took off in a sprint. Hellboy could see a number of agents further ahead in the hall all seemed to be panicking and there was a lot of shouting getting closer he realised why.

John had obviously woken up and had panicked thinking they were Manticore soldiers, he had taken the change to escape and had thrown an iv monitor through the medical window the glass shattering and alerting the BPRD agents, John had then climbed through the broken window; panicking the BRPD agents had tackled John and were now holding John down as he struggled.

“LET HIM GO!” Hellboy thundered down the corridor pushing the agents aside he crouched down and took hold of John in a firm grip as John continued to struggle.  
“John it’s me!” Hellboy forced John to face him “Your safe” he soothed and relaxed his grip, John stopped fighting as he recognized Hellboy's voice, he looked up and amber eyes connected with amber, John relaxed and laughed that then turned into a sob, his eyes returning to brown, he threw himself forward in Hellboy's arms clutching the red demons neck he sobbed into Hellboys black tee.

“I thought they had found me” John gasped his voice sounded dry and crackled as he continued to sob into Hellboy’s neck. Hellboys amber eyes glared at the agents that had been stunned silent and were now staring at him as he clutched John too him, the agents around them realized the situation and shook themselves out of there stupor sharply returning to their posts. 

“Shhh it’s okay I’ve got you” Hellboy rubbed Johns back with his human hand his stone one resting on Johns hip; whispered soothing words and slowly Johns sobs began to subside but he didn’t loosen his grip on Red.

“How did you find me?” Johns muffled voice came again.

“Abe scried for you and it pointed towards Antarctica, from there we searched and took over the base to get you out, but a certain someone had managed to find their own way out” Hellboy huffed in a teasing manner and felt relieved as he felt John smile into his neck “you were taking too long” John murmured.

Hellboy noticed Abe running towards them looking panicked at the amount of glass, seeing John awake he stood still pondering for a moment before gesturing towards an alternative room. Hellboy nodded at Abe, using his stone hand he shifted John so all of his weight was on his stone hand and his human one was wrapped around John’s waist, walking into the room after Abe. Hellboy admired how good it felt to hold John and how nice it was that John was unwilling to let him go, he could feel the heat radiate off the X5. Sitting down against a wall Hellboy sat cross legged placing John comfortably in his lap his tail coming up to curl around Johns waist ; Johns head still buried in Reds neck, Abe closed the door behind them.

“I didn’t think you would wake up this soon John, your injuries were quite server and you haven’t fully recovered” Abe frowned and John pulled back from Hellboy quickly wiping his face before turning to face Abe, his puffy eyes focused on Blue.

“Guess it must be instinct” John’s voice came out quite croaky and rough “My body heals fast because of my DNA”

Abe hummed rubbing his chin “And how are you feeling now John?” John smiled up at the Sapien “I’ll be okay Abe I just need some sleep and to be as far away from here as possible” Abe nodded at the pleading note in Johns voice.

“I will need to run a few tests and then talk with manning” Abe smiled down at the agent as John willingly held out his hand for Abe to take, Abe's hand connected with Johns, a minute later Abe nodded withdrawing his hand. “You need to take in a lot of fluids and your body is week I would suggest no extraneous exercise and I will prescribe medication to help in your recovery, may I take a blood sample?” John thought for a moment before again holding out his arm, the bruises up and down his arm from all the IV’s made Hellboy’s gut clench as Abe fetched a needle and vile to take Johns blood, he was gentle as possible but both Hellboy and Abe saw John flinch at the contact. Withdrawing the needle from Johns arm Abe pocketed the vile of blood, thinking for a moment he rummaged around until he found what he was looking for “here this should help with the bruises” Abe awkwardly handed a healing balm over to John.

“Thank you Abe” John smiled taking the small tin, Abe nodded and then locked eye contact with Hellboy “I will ask an agent to get clothing and food so you can both stay here” Hellboy silently thanked him as he left the room.

John went to move from Hellboy’s lap but found the red demon had a firm grip on him; it took very little for John to give up. “I’m sorry” John whispered, Red went to speak but John silenced him “No…I’m sorry …I should have told you, if not when we became friends…. then when this mission came up… this could have been avoided I’m sorry for hurting you, I’m sorry for running”

Hellboy smiled gently at John; reaching a hand up he ran his thumb across Johns cheek wiping away a stray tear, cupping Johns cheek before his hand returned to Johns hip “I get it…I understand why you didn’t tell me, you were afraid and I don’t blame you, if… if I’d been through what you went through…” Hellboy shook his head looking away at the floor before gazing back at John resting his forehead against Johns they both closed their eyes “I dunno what I’d do without you John” Hellboy leaned forward gently pressing his lips against Johns, Johns eyes slammed open in shock before fluttering shut leaning into the kiss his arms rising to settle around Hellboy’s shoulders, he sighed happily into the kiss admiring how warm reds lips where and how his goatee tickled his chin. Hellboys hands massaged John’s sides and not for the first time that day Hellboy worried over how deathly thin John was, he was brought quickly out of his thoughts as he felt Johns tongue brush against his lip, he tentatively copied the action and deepened the kiss. John kissed Hellboy back feverously, relief flushing his system as Hellboys lips moved against his, one hand running through Hellboy’s hair as he felt Hellboy’s tail tighten around his waist.  
Their kiss was short lived as three sharp and loud knocks resounded against the door. John pulled away, his eyes closed with a gentle smile on his face, Hellboy glared at the door his gaze softening as it fell back to John watching as his eyes opened, those ember eyes from before being revealed, Hellboy smiled again his tail rubbing along Johns arm.  
“I forgive you, but no more secrets” Hellboy looked serious for a moment and John nodded in understanding.

“I promise, I’ll tell you anything you want to know” John rested his forehead against Hellboy’s and Hellboy smiled at the contact.  
Another three loud knocks sounded against the door and Hellboy glared at it again.

“Come in”

The door was opened hesitantly and two agents entered one with clothes for John and the other with a tray piled with food and two glasses with a jug of orange juice and a bottle of pills.

As soon as the tray was placed in front of them John grabbed a glass of juice and practically downed it, Hellboy took hold of the glass forcing John to drink it slowly before he chocked.

“We were instructed to give you these also” one agent placed Johns neatly folded clothes on a chair before setting down a pair or standard issue boots under it.  
“We will be given a debrief at 7pm in the main room” the two agents nodded at the pair and quietly left closing the door behind them. John had finished his juice and was busy wolfing down a sandwich which made Hellboy half smile in delight and half cringe as John stuffed his face in earnest.

“You might want to slow down” Hellboy rubbed johns back as he finished the sandwich and smiled up at Hellboy.

“Definitely not as good as the chef back home but I’ve missed Sandwiches” John slowly moved away from Hellboy shakily standing to get his cloths, John went to pull the medical gown off when he noticed Hellboys heated gaze on his back turning he took in Hellboys lustful look and playfully fidgeting tail.

“Do you mind turning round Red?” John questioned watching the red lug blush in embarrassment at being caught and turned around. “Thank you”

John turned back dropping the gown to the floor picking up a pair of black boxers he slid them up his legs using the chair for support Hellboy picked that moment to sneakily look over his shoulder. His blush deepened but he was unable to look away from Johns ass as the boxers were pulled up and then combat trousers followed, Hellboy’s head whipped back away from John before he got caught.

John looked down at himself and cringed, he could prominently see ribs and could see the outlines of his muscles clearly, well what little he had left. John exhaled sharply picking up his top, he felt the softness of the cotton and pulled it on, it was baggy enough to make him feel comfort and was long sleeved, and he smiled at feeling almost human and almost laughed. John sat on the chair putting on socks and began pulling on the boots.

“You can turn around now Red” John tightened the boots and tied them.

“Scout shouldn’t you get some rest? You have been through a lot”

“I’ll sleep after I’m as far away as possible from this place”

Hellboy sighed considering making John eat more food but remembered how small his stomach would be after having been starved for so long. John stood walking three paces before carefully sitting down in front of Hellboy. John read the bottle of pills smiling as he realized they were pain relief and anti-inflammatory's taking the prescribed dosage he took another glass of orange juice and downed them, his stomach churned and ached as it wasn’t used to being so full.

Hellboy sat watching John and considered asking a question and pondering if it was a wise decision before opening his mouth “So cat and demon DNA hu? No wonder my cats love you so much” he smiled cheekily and John gave a sigh of relief and even chuckled smiling at Red.

“You never where subtle” John sat cross legged opposite Red “but yes its human DNA spiked with cat and demon”

“So I know you’ve got the super speed, ninja reflexes and amber eyes … you hiding anything else from me scout?” John blushed a little.

“There are a few other things but I’d prefer to show you later” Hellboy raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it; he would get to know later.

“You don’t have amber eyes the entire time…why?” Hellboy’s tail reached out to wrap around Johns boot and John smiled wrapping his hand around the tail caressing it as he thought about the question, making Hellboy squirm without realizing it.

“It’s like a switch that you can turn on and off, my demon DNA is the most powerful and I have to concentrate to keep it switched off…when I lose control then….” John shrugged looking down at Reds tail as he drew little swirls over the red skin.

“Can I see?” 

John looked up a bit shocked, pursing his lips he considered it before closing his eyes; releasing some of the control he had over his body he felt his demon DNA surface and to be honest he felt better for it, his body ached a little less, slowly opening his eyes he met Hellboy’s gaze and gave an awkward smile.

John’s eyes were amber with golden flecks reminding Hellboy of his own eyes “They are beautiful.” John blushed, staying quiet he cast his head downwards staring at reds tail again, his hair blocked his eyes. Hellboy raised his stone hand one finger tilted Johns chin up “Honestly John they are, you don’t have to hide anymore” Hellboy watched as a tear trickled down Johns cheek and before he knew it he had an arm full of John. Hugging the younger agent to him he rested back against the wall. He could hear the agents outside all walking in the same direction, so he knew that the debrief was on soon but he ignored it; this moment would be one he cherished . . . he finally had John back.

\- - - Thank you for reading - - -


	7. Chapter 7

Okay final chapter!!!  
Anda warning of a lemon in this chapter, you have been warned.

\- - - Enjoy - - - 

Hellboy held John until the last possible moment; rubbing the youngers back he forced them to move apart “Ready to face Mannings?”

John chuckled “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Hellboy chuckled back. Standing up Hellboy offered a hand out to John who took the offered hand “Thanks”

Johns body ached and strained with the movement but he refused to let it show, he followed closely behind Hellboy who was lead the way towards the debrief. This place made him uneasy as he jumped and tensed at every sound he felt like he was a child again with every movement he made incorrect he expected to be disciplined and each shadow seemed to follow him. 

Entering a large room he saw agents standing and chatting with some sat on chairs that they could find within the facility. Abe stood at the front discussing something with Manning, John could tell that it was something serious from the way he was frowning in concentration. Mannings nodded towards Abe before turning to face the sea of agents, clearing his throat to get their attention, they fell silent immediately.

“Firstly I would like to congratulate everyone on their success, have taken over a facility and have recovered Mr Myers” Mannings scanned the crowd before his eyes landed on John a few of the agents also turning to observe the X5 “However we will celebrate later, I have been given the go ahead for an undercover…project of sorts…” Mannings brought out a folder “From the intel we have gleaned from the staff here as well as from the mainframe we now know that when we had been picking up demons and transporting them to another base, Manticore has been taking them . . . some of the demons bodies here are some that we have personally dealt with, Lydecker was also not found which leads us to the assumption that there are other Manticore bases. Our mission gentleman is for the majority of you to remain here and send out signals as if we were a Manticore base…we are to gain as much knowledge as possible about these other bases, it is clear that with the amount of knowledge Manticore possesses that there is a mole in our higher ranks at the BRPD while you are here you are also to monitor any potential suspects and report back to me” Mannings studied the agents, some looking determined and intrigued at the mission quietly discussing it with each other but a few of the younger agents looked weary “Anyone who has a problem with these orders will discuss it with me at the end” he locked eyes with one agent before again surveying the room. “The plane is to leave tomorrow afternoon at 1pm for a direct flight back home”

“Your assignments will be handed to you tomorrow morning at 10am so I suggest until then you make yourselves at home” Mannings chuckled and Hellboy raised an eyebrow at the weird behavior. 

“BPRD agents Welcome to the new area 51” Manning grinned turning his back to the agents he began sorting through files as the agents disperse, Hellboy almost thought he heard manning whisper I’ve always wanted to say that… but he shook his head looking down at John he noticed how tired he was, having Mannings say that everything was in there favour and that they were going home had relaxed John.

“John I forgot to mention I had been giving you tryptophan while you were asleep you should begin taking them as normal” Abe handed over the bottle of pills and a glass of water, watching as he downed the glass with two pills and handed the glass back to Abe.

“Thank you” John felt a lot better, after being taken he wasn’t sure if anyone had found the tryptophan pills hidden in his bathroom, but it appeared as if they had and Abe nodded, smiling up at the two of them.

Resting a hand at the small of Johns back Red guided them back through the maze of corridors to the room they had previously been in; John hadn’t said a word the entire time and the silence was starting to unnerve Hellboy.

Closing the door behind them Hellboy stood in front of John, one hand on either side of his arms “Jesus scout your freezing” John smiled as Hellboy worrying about him.  
“Stop worrying so much, I’m fine” he looked into Hellboy’s disbelieving stare “Honest I’m just tired”

“Then we should get some sleep”

“I can’t … I don’t feel safe here” John looked around not moving from Hellboy’s hold “what this place did to me” Hellboy’s brow creased into a frown.

“And you keep telling me not to worry . . . at least cuddle up with me” Hellboy wiggled his eyebrows John chuckled feeling some of the stress leave him at Hellboy’s expression. Hellboy let go of John, moving over to two trolley beds he grabbed the mattress lifting each one to lie them down on the floor to make a makeshift bed for them to sleep on. John took the pillows and blankets that had been pushed aside and placed them on their makeshift bed.

They both stoped a second later to admire there creation, John blushed slightly as Hellboy began pulling off his boots which were then kicked to the side and was quickly followed by Hellboy’s top. Hellboy paused when it came to his trousers, his attention turning to John who hadnt been able to look away from the sight of Hellboy’s red chest, his muscled ripples. John turned away quickly at Hellboy’s gaze and began stripping the clothes that he had only been given a few hours before.

He finished undressing when he got down to his boxers feeling a little uncomfortable as his bruises were revealed, turning he saw Hellboy climb into the makeshift bed seeing the matras dip so it was barely raised above the floor. John thought about how uncomfortable it would feel for Red with the spring digging into his back under his weight. 

John climbed into the bed besides Hellboy and suddenly felt nervous and insecure, something that he shouldn’t feel as an X5, pulling up the blankets around him he let his head sink back into the pillows, closing his eyes he smiled as he felt Hellboy shift next to him resting his arm under his head watching john out of the corner of his eye. John could feel the gaze on him, twisting onto his side to face Hellboy he gave a small shy smile, he took in Hellboy’s appearance, the red demon seemed more relaxed but he could see the tired lines on his face but what John noticed the most where Hellboy’s horns, the horns had grown a lot in the time they had been apart.

Hellboy realised where John was staring and licked his lips as his self-confidence took a dive “I’ll file them as soon as we get back”

John gaze focused on Hellboy’s face then and noticed that Reds tail was curled around his hip in a comforting manner, John smiled “I like your horns Red I just realised you haven’t shaved them since I’ve been gone”

“You like my horns?” Red frowned in disbelief.

“What you don’t believe me?” Hellboy half-heartedly glared at Johns amused smile “Okay, okay . . . the first thing I noticed when I met you were your horns and I’ve never really stoped questioning you about them have I?” he watched Hellboy contemplate it all for a second before he chuckled himself.

“You stole my grinder once. . .” Hellboy recalled having stormed around the facility questioning everyone including John about its disappearance, calming down when Mannings said they would order him a new one. He had then settled down with John drinking coffee and discussing different demons, he had gone to take out a book to show John an example when he had noticed the shiny metal from underneath Johns desk, he had been angry at John for a couple of weeks thinking John was laughing at him.

“You have never been good with picking up on when someone is fliting with you . . . I thought you’d take it as a joke, something for us to laugh over” John reminisced “Plus I actually got to see your horns” he smiled up at Red, he couldn’t tell if the demon was blushing, but shy was definitely cute when Hellboy did it and suddenly John felt a bit more confident, moving closer he rested his head on Hellboy’s chest. John could hear Hellboy’s heartbeat, the slow thump and warmth helped ease his unease. With Hellboy he felt safe and without his intention his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep on Hellboy’s chest, Hellboy smiled feeling John relax and begin purring; he wrapped an arm carefully around John, so as not to wake him and rested his head back allowing the soft purring to lull him to sleep.

\- - - 10am BPRD Area 51 - - -

Hellboy and John were rudely awakened by loud rapping on the door “I’m sorry to wake you, may I come in?” Abe’s polite voice echoed through the door.  
“Yeah Abe” Hellboy mumbled sitting up and disturbing Hellboy who followed his example rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Abe cautiously opened the door, peering in to make sure it was okay before fully stepping inside; closing the door behind him he went to speak but hesitated as he focused on John who was now looking up at him. Slightly startled at Johns amber eyes he did not realise he was staring until Hellboy cleared his throat and Abe had the decency to look embarrassed, John looked away then turned back to Abe with his usual chocolate brown eyes.

“John I apologise I did not mean to stare”

“It’s alright Abe” John smiled, Abe went to apologise again but sensing Johns discomfort he quickly decided otherwise.

“The plane will be leaving in three hours I was asked to give John a medical check before we get on the plane”

“Honestly Abe I’m fine”

“John you have been through a lot, I just want to make sure you’re alright”

John groaned running a hand through his hair, he felt torn between not wanting to ever be ‘assessed’ again and allowing it to happen because it was Abe asking and he was worried about him. He felt Reds tail at the bottom of his back running up and down his spine in a soothing manner, John closed his eyes for a second sighing “Fine but this is the last time you’re checking me alright?”

“Unless something happens then yes, this is the last time I will bother you about this particular matter” Abe crouched down next to John taking his hand and running through his usual procedures, Abe thought about Johns eyes, he knew the X5’s had demonic traits and that each were different and he was itching to find out what Johns where, but he knew not to push such a sensitive matter, John would tell him when he was ready. Pulling away from John Abe smiled and nodded “I see no reason why you cannot fly” Abe stood walking back to his original position “If you both get dressed I believe breakfast is being served” This piped Hellboy’s curiosity at the mention of food and his stomach joined in grumbling at the mention of being fed, John shook his head “I’m not that hungry Abe”

“Are you sure? They have some pretty good coffee” Abe stood walking to the door and John groaned at the thought of finally being allowed coffee.  
“Alright . . . You got me” If Abe could of smirked he would have, leaving quickly to allow the two to get dressed he made his way to the hall to get food himself, he watched the BPRD agents rush around each having a very important job to complete, others were making an itinerary to order more supply for the new base as well as what needed to be taken or added to the plane.

Sitting at a bench Abe had managed to acquire six rotten eggs and a pint of water before Hellboy and john entered the hall, smiling over the top of his glass as he watched John make a bee line for the coffee while Hellboy marched up the kitchen where they had already prepared his food, Hellboy grinned picking up the tray of food and bringing it over to the table Abe was sitting at, the metal table creaked under the weight but held firm, Abe gave the poor table some appreciation as the red demon sat down tucking into his meal and John then sat down next to him a few minutes later with a sandwich and a large mug of coffee that John kept his hands around, warming them up he took a sip and savoured the flavour before tucking in to his sandwich. There was a whole ten minutes of silence as the three appreciated the food and drink in front of them before Hellboy broke the silence.

“So if Manning is taking over this place are we getting a new director?” Hellboy made a motion for comers sarcastically in the air making john chuckle.

“Yes were getting a new director Red” Abe continued to eat his rotten egg.

“Another reason for us to leave this ice cap!” Red grinned.

“The sooner the better” John agreed finishing his coffee he went for a refill returning with a mug full for Hellboy as well.

\- - -BPRD plane - - -

They had been flying for almost an hour and John was slowly becoming frustrated, he was confined to his seat and next to him sat Hellboy who seemingly could not sit still, whether it was adjusting the seat or setting his sights on a button that he just had to press the clicks and squeaks were slowly grating on him, John focused on the clock and wished it to move faster.

\- - - 6 Hours later - - -

John had figured out how to calm down Hellboy; watching old movies on the plane with popcorn had shut the demon up and after two movies Red was fast asleep cuddled up to John using his trench coat as a makeshift blanket. Johns head was cradled by Hellboy’s large chest and both chairs where reclined so that they could stretch out, John relaxed in the comfy seat, this would beat the floor any day of the week. John tried not to think about the base every time he did he would be assaulted with a flash back instead he focused on what would happen when they were home . . . Home was such a nice word, putting his worries behind him he allowed his body to get the sleep it needed, when he woke up they would almost be home.

\- - - Arrival - - -

The plane had landed and the usual large garbage truck had picked them up and had begun the long arduous journey back to the BPRD, the road was eerily quiet because of the time but John had never felt so happy to return to the city; he did however really want to get out of this tin can. It didn’t help that Hellboy kept staring at him, he could almost feel the desire rolling off the red demon as those amber eyes trailed up and down his body and John blushed staring out the window to distract himself. when the garbage truck rolled to a stop and the doors slowly opened John was the first one out, jumping out he stretched like a cat feeling his cramped muscled stretch and his bones click, feeling the cold but not bitting night air wash over him and the welcoming sight of the BPRD headquarters opening its doors to them. Agents began moving towards the open doors but John took a moment to appreciate the sight before hearing Hellboy’s heavy boots land on the concrete floor and walk up behind him. Hellboy knew John felt uncomfortable in front of the agents so made no bold move to hold Johns hand or place his arm around him instead he tried to keep his ‘appreciation’ in check, his arm brushed up against Johns and he felt John lean into the slight contact.

“Welcome home Scout” Hellboy smiled at John who he frowned and pushed Hellboy playfully; walking into the BPRD as if nothing had happened, Hellboy followed close behind chuckling to himself.

It seemed as if the BPRD had already been notified of their success and the mission that was now set out before them, to the outside it seemed as if they were operating as usual so not to give off any suspicion and so that the other Manticore bases would not realise the situation they were in.  
It was then that John noticed one very disgruntled Zack standing in a corner fuming to an agent, his hair was all over the place and he looked very stressed out; towering over a small stubby man who looked quite furious. John had intended to find his room but halted in his destination, striding over to Zack with a frown on his face.

“Zack?”

“John?”

“What’s going on?”

“I should be asking you that…one minute I’m chatting to you and you leave, the next I see some armed guard dudes storming the building, if it wasn’t for my cameras I never would have seen them coming. . . they burnt my place down” Zack turned his frustrated gaze to John resting his hands on his hips like a disapproving mother.  
“I’m sorry Zack that’s my fault”

“The next I have agents holding me at gun point asking me questions about you and now . . . I live here” he gestures dramatically with his hands “So what happened?”

John couldn’t help but chuckle at the state of his friend, he felt bad his place was gone but on the up side they had more company. “It’s a long story, I’ll explain later”

“So what’s the problem?” John gestured between Zack and the stumpy man.  
“They won’t retrieve my stuff that didn’t burn from my place”

“I’m sure it will be sorted out after all the BPRD wouldn’t leave demonic objects in a place where humans could find it, would they” John made sure that the man could hear and at the startled frustrated face of the man John knew Zack would get his belongings back.

Zack grinned at John “I knew there was a reason why I kept you around” he threw an arm around Johns shoulders as a half hug and John laughed, looking over his shoulder he noticed the glare Hellboy was sending Zacks way; chuckling for a whole new reason John cleared his throat dragging Zack over to Hellboy. 

“Red this is Zack, Zack this is Hellboy”

“Oh this is the guy that you’re always talki…” John clasped a hand over Zacks mouth giving him an ‘I’ll kill you if you say anything’ look, Zack pushed Johns hand away.  
“What I was going to say was it’s nice to meet you” Zack held out his hand and shook Hellboy’s stone hand without flinching. Hellboy looked him up and down, the suspicion in his eyes died a little but he still didn’t trust him.

Zack pulled away from Hellboy and looked off to the right doing a double take, john watched as Zacks eyes followed someone, peering behind Hellboy he noticed Abe moving some of his tanks equipment back into the study, Zack rushed over.

“Umm hey I’m Zack would you like a hand?” Abe thanked him and handed a few things over.

“Soooo. . . I know your room has been taken by someone else so I was wondering” Hellboy rubbed the back of his head with his hand “Would you like to stay with me? You know until you have a room of your own?” John couldn’t tell if the expression on Hellboy’s face was him being cheeky or really shy but john smiled back “Yeah . . . I’d like that”

They began walking towards Hellboy’s quarters with John asking a lot of questions about what was left of his things and Hellboy explaining all the things that were destroyed in his room and what was actually salvaged.

“Which reminds me” Hellboy continued talking halting just outside of his room “We used this to scry for you and I kept hold of it, just in case we needed it again” Hellboy dived into a pocket inside of his coat pulling out a small ring he held it in his hand for John to take.

John grinned at the small piece of metal, carefully taking it out of Reds palm and preciously placing it on his little finger; he admired the ring and thought about the moment his mother had given it to him.

“Thank you”

“I think I should be thanking it, it’s how we found you” Red smiled at the smaller man and the amount the small ring obviously meant to him.  
Hellboy pushed open the large vault door to his room and was suddenly swarmed by cats, stepping around the felines to his couch; he pulled off his coat chucking it onto the leather couch. Hellboy stretched enjoying the space, he had never felt this happy to be home and in his room, sitting down into the soft leather couch he smiled as he watched John shut the door and the cats continued to swarm around John’s feet like a cloud they followed John to the couch. Sitting himself down he realized he wasn’t about to escape as three cats jumped onto the couch, pushing and shoving to sit in Johns lap.

Hellboy chuckled “Get off him you Hussies!” he joked and gently nudged them off Johns lap. He felt John sigh in relief; pulling his legs up onto the couch he faced Hellboy, noticing how relaxed the red demon was in his ‘lair’ made John feel a lot more comfortable. Slipping his own coat off placing it over the arm of the couch, turning back to the red demon he could tell Hellboy was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

John raised an eye brow “What?”

“Well were alone?”

“Oh yeah?” John shuffled closer his eyes focusing on Reds lips.

Hellboy chuckled at John’s sultry look “You promised to show me those powers of yours” Hellboy raised an eyebrow and smirked at John’s disappointed look.  
John huffed slouching back into the couch he thought for a moment “Alright but you will let me change and then you can ask any questions, just . . . don’t freak out, alright?”  
“I promise”

John removed the belt from his trousers so that they were relaxed around his hips. He focused on the mental barrier he held over his demonic powers and slowly dissolved the barrier, he could feel his skin tingle and his hearing increase, the last change was always the worst he felt his spine ache and twist it felt uncomfortable but not unbearable, he opened his eyes slowly to see Hellboy’s startled face and felt nervous as Hellboy continued to stare.

Hellboy couldn’t believe his eyes, he knew that John was an X5 and that meant some demon DNA but he didn’t realize how much there was. John was the same height and his hair had stayed the same but Johns ears looked like delicate elf ears, his eyes had taken on the gold coloring that matched his own but Hellboy noticed the small silver and gold that looked like a cross between freckles and scales that covered small areas of Johns body, the man was beautiful!.

“Please say something” Hellboy then noticed the small white fangs as John spoke, he realised John felt very uncomfortable as he hadnt said anything to the smaller agent.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you would change so much, you look . . . amazing!” Red grinned “I can’t believe you hid this for so long, so your eyes, ears, skin and teeth are the whole deal?”

“No, not quite” John shifted in his seat and Hellboy realised why John had loosened his trousers, a tail moved out of Johns trousers to settle down on the couch; his tail was lithe, delicate and was the same colour as his skin with the gold and silver freckles covering Johns entire tail.

John gave Hellboy a second to take it all in making sure Hellboy was looking him dead in the eye this time “Soooo . . . I guess you have questions?”

“I’m not sure what to ask, I guess is there anything you want to tell me?” Hellboy couldn’t help himself, John had almost curled up in the corner of the couch like a cat, and he simply couldn’t help playing with John’s tail.

John smiled at the small show of affection “Ermm well we were designed to be adaptable, each of us have different abilities because of our DNA but mine is that I can take on aspects of others powers… like when I touched you . . . so when Liz burst out in flames I didn’t get burnt”

“That’s why you have avoided touching demons?” 

“I touched Abe once and developed gills . . . I pretended to be ill so I could get a handle on how to get them to disappear” John chuckled at the memory and Hellboy couldn’t help but chuckle imagining how disgruntled John would have been with the gills “But that’s everything, there are no more secret’s” John purred as Hellboy moved his hands over a sensitive spot on Johns tail.

“That’s definitely my favourite sound” John closed his eyes as Hellboy took advantage of Johns tail, he wanted to touch John, explore his new characteristics, make him feel as good as he looked.

John opened his eyes to see the previous lust from the truck had returned full force, he had wanted Hellboy for so long, if he’d known his real appearance would turn the red demon on so much he would have told him a long time ago . . . that was a lie but damn he would have come close to telling him.

Hellboy tested the water leaning in slowly until John met him half way there lips touching and John felt like he was on fire, his eyes shut instantly, John leaned further into the kiss, his lips opening as Hellboy’s hot tongue glided over his bottom lip before he nipped Johns lip lightly. John half groaned half purred into the kiss as Hellboy’s tongue invaded his mouth, Hellboy’s hands released Johns tails in order to wrap around Johns waist pulling him from his side of the couch and onto his lap. John settled against Hellboy’s allowing his own hands to run over Hellboy’s shoulders and into his hair pulling the little tie out so he could run his fingers through it, his legs settled either side of Hellboy’s hips. Hellboy had been making him sexually frustrated for a while so John decided to take some revenge, moving his tail he curled it under him and along the inside of Hellboy’s thigh, just close enough to the bulge in Hellboy trousers but not touching it, he began drawing circles with his tail; he could feel Hellboy groan into the kiss, his deep rumble of a groan shot straight through John turning him on. It had started innocent and playful but John wanted more and that’s what he got, not to be out done Hellboy shifted John further forwards, his hands now resting on Johns ass, he groped and massaged the two globes pressing Johns erection into his own. 

John gasped pulling back from the deep kiss allowing Hellboy to take advantage of Johns neck that was exposed to him, he kissed the expanse of skin, sucking and biting until he left hickeys in his wake. Working up Johns jaw to his ear he licked around the shell of John’s ear bitting and sucking his ear lobe, he could hear the pants and moans that left Johns mouth and went straight to his cock.

Hellboy’s tail wrapped around Johns own tail moving up and down as if it where his cock, Johns eyes closed at the intense experience, he had never done this in his demon form, all his senses were heightened and he was losing himself in the pleasure that was Hellboy. Hellboy eased up pulling away from John’s neck and admiring his work, he watched as John opened those beautiful amber eyes that matched his own and what John said next made him laugh.

“Why did you stop?” John’s hands left Hellboy’s hair to run down and rest on Reds chest

“I wanted to know if you wanted to take this slow. You’re still injured” Reds hand ran up and down John’s spine lovingly

“I’m not fragile Red, I have wanted you for a long time, and you came all the way to Antarctica to get me! So for Christs sake take me!”

Hellboy grinned; placing his stone hand on John’s ass and in one smooth motion Hellboy stood and slung John over his shoulder.

“RED!”

“What you said to take you” Hellboy chuckled making his way to his bed, pulling the disgruntled agent forward and dropping him on the bed, Hellboy moved forwards crawling between Johns legs and over John until they were nose to nose. Kissing John passionately, he moaned into the kiss as Hellboy settled over him, the small amount of weight felt good over him as Hellboy’s stone hand held most of his weight, John felt protected and the heat radiating off Hellboy was making him hot and bothered, Johns hands found their way under Hellboy’s black t-shirt, his hands mapping out each muscle and tracing between his abs, massaging his sides and feeling his back. Hellboy’s tail twitched as he felt Johns hands all over him, massaging his skin, Red pulled away from John, he smiled at John’s confused look as those lips disappeared from his own. Hellboy pulled his black t-shirt over his head before focusing on Johns own t-shirt, Red grasped the edge of Johns top, John arched forwards so Hellboy would be able to remove it in one powerful pull.  
Hellboy looked down at John with his wild hair, amber eyes and his mouth parted slightly out of breath, he could see those beautiful fangs under rose tinted lips. His eyes trailed down to admire Johns chest, he ignored how thin John was, reminding himself later to force the younger agent to eat, Hellboy’s head dipped down trailing licks and bites up Johns chest to his nipples, sucking on each bud and blowing cold air over them until they were fully erect, Hellboy grinned at the guttural moan he received, working higher John turned his head to allow Red more access as he followed his previous path up Johns neck only making his previous hickeys worse until he reached Johns mouth, kissing him delicately.

John wrapped his legs around Hellboy’s waist and in one swift movement rolled Hellboy onto his back, Hellboy was startled by the quick movement but did not protest as John began kissing Hellboy’s neck nipping at the skin, he drew back as he tasted copper having nicked Reds skin with his fangs he felt Hellboy groan, thrusting up into Johns hips and exposing more of his neck. Hellboy obviously enjoyed a little bit of pain and John continued to lavish attention on Reds neck as he grinded his ass down into Hellboy’s erection and made the red demon almost growl in appreciation. John worked his way down Reds chest, his tongue tracing the same pattern as his fingers over Reds abs, before reaching the waistband of his trousers. Johns tongue dipped in under the waist band before he moved lover his mouth working over the clothed bulge, standing up slightly he unzipped Hellboy’s trousers and pulled them down over his hips and down his powerful legs, Hellboy kicked the trousers off; watching as John crawled back over him, John couldn’t take his eyes off how big red was, but he had always liked a challenge. Tracing the vain with his tongue until he reached the tip, dipping his tongue into the slit before tracing the vain back down to Hellboy’s balls he licked and killed them using one hand to roll and massage them as he focused on Hellboy’s large cock, leisurely stroking it with his other hand.  
“John stop teasing” he half pleaded half demanded as he shut his eyes tight and John grinned, tightening his grip on Hellboy’s cock he licked the pre cum from the head before pursing his lips and taking as much as he could of Hellboy into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, the head of Hellboy’s cock brushing the back of his throat and his hand fishing the rest of Hellboy’s cock he could not fit in his mouth.

Hellboy gripped the sheets and groaned feeling Johns hot tight mouth around him as his other hand played with him, Hellboy moved his tail to Johns own pants, unzipping the front his tail snaked inside and under Johns underwear wrapping around Johns member and pumping in time with John as he bobbed his head up and down Hellboy’s cock. Hellboy’s tail teased the head of John’s cock smearing pre cum and making John groan around Hellboy who bit into his lip to stop himself bucking into John’s hot mouth.  
Hellboy grasped Johns shoulder pulling him off his member and back up to meet his mouth kissing him passionately and deeply, Hellboy could taste himself as their tongues battled against each other. Hellboy rolled them over; Johns hard cock was rubbing against Hellboy’s tail and Hellboy’s abs, his eyes practically rolled back in his head at the feeling. John’s hands found their way to John’s trousers pulling them off in one hard tug; John parted his thighs wider so Hellboy could lie between them. They were completely naked, John could feel all of Hellboy and it made him even harder, he wanted this

“Hellboy please . . . I need you” he felt like he was going to explode

“Tell me what you want” Hellboy’s lips traveled over Johns pointed ears teasing the shell of it.

John’s hands gripped Hellboy’s shoulders “Please Red I want you in me!”

Hellboy grinned at the confession, moving his human hand up to John’s mouth “Suck” John willingly took the fingers offered into his mouth sucking and twirling his tongue around each one until they were all wet. Hellboy removed them with a pop replacing his fingers with his mouth and Hellboy’s hand trailed down to John ass, John spread his legs wider if that were possible. Hellboy’s tail continued to stroke Johns member as Hellboy carefully pushed one finger into Johns ass, he then pushed a second finger in as he felt John relax, scissoring his fingers and moving them deeper. He felt John groan as he brushed over a particular bump, running his fingers over it again John whimpered so Hellboy pushed against it harder over and over again until John was a whimpering mess, Hellboy added another finger stretching him further until he felt John was ready, he pulled his fingers out of Johns ass, John whimpered at the loss and how close he had been. Hellboy wiped the last of John’s saliva over his cock before positioning himself at John’s entrance and carefully pushing in, he felt John tighten around him as he flinched in pain, Hellboy stoped waiting for john to relax before moving again this time the head of his cock was all the way in. John felt like Hellboy was going to brake him, he was so big he could feel every vain of Hellboy’s cock as he pushed in, John tried to relax as Hellboy moved again pushing all the way in to the hilt with a groan. They both tried to relax, Hellboy trying to control himself and not move “Ah god John you’re so tight” he gasped as Johns muscles tightened and relaxed around him.

“Red please” John gasped arching up into Hellboy and hitting his prostate “Move!”

Hellboy didn’t need to be told twice pulling out slowly until only the tip was in before pushing back in, giving John more time to adjust until John snapped his hips back into Hellboy’s, making them both groan. Hellboy pushed one of John’s legs back slightly to get a better angle thrusting in faster and harder angling himself at that bundle of nerves, John moaned uncontrollable with each thrust and thrust his own hips back into Hellboy’s hips. Hellboy pushed back into John’s heat as Johns walls tightened around him, he moaned and John’s hands found his back, leaving scratches down his skin, Hellboy arched into the touch and he kissed John hard. Picking up speed, breaking the kiss they both panted, hips crashing into hips John could feel Hellboy’s balls against his ass, and he could feel the pressure building in his navel.

“Please Red please, I’m so close” one of Johns hands grasped the sheets as Hellboy pounded into him even harder, each noise that escaped Johns mouth brought Hellboy closer to release. Hellboy moved his tail wrapping it around John’s neglected member pumped in time with his thrusts. John came hard, tightening around Hellboy who growled, making him cum hard against Johns prostate, John came so hard he was left panting under Hellboy unable to move, Red rested lightly over John placing a kiss to his shoulder and John kissed Hellboy’s head. Hellboy’s tail let go of Johns member to wrap around Johns own tail caressing it soothingly in appreciation.

John smiled down at Red, one hand tracing the patterns engraved into Hellboy’s red skin. “Your amazing John, I could do this all day”

John chuckled at the red demon “You might have to let me recover for a sec before we do that again” Hellboy chuckled back lifting himself up off John he pulled out of John with a groan. John watched Hellboy’s ass as the red demon found a towel; Hellboy wiped Johns cum off himself before returning to John, cleaning it off of John’s chest making him blush. Chucking the towel towards the washing basket before he moved the blankets back on the bed maneuvering John underneath them, he climbed in besides John; pulling the younger man too him, John rested his head on Hellboy’s chest and Hellboy wrapped his arm around him.

John didn’t know what would happen with Manicore and Lydecker , weather the BPRD would ever fully destroy all their facilities or even if they would find the other X5’s but he was happy where he was and with who he was with, he ran a hand over Hellboy’s chest smiling at the content sigh he received.

He was exactly where he wanted to be.  
\- - - End - - -


End file.
